Heal Me
by princess-of-wushu
Summary: She needed him, she was weak,fragile and alone. After being abused by her boyfriend Sora moves in with her bestfriend to recover. Only to see after being there he might be more than a bestfrind to her, but how do you learn to love and trust again?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I just want everyone to know before reading this...I know Tai would never be like he is in my story, in fact I like Tai. So please no flames about it :) I just had a really good idea for a story and wanted to share it with you guys. but please do R&R, it inspires me! As always, Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Matt plopped his body onto to the couch and clicked on the T.V while drinking his soda. "Man its Saturday, I don't have a gig tonight and it seems there's nothing on T.V, awesome. Just as Matt laid his head against the back of the couch his phone went off. Matt picked it up and stared at it for a moment.<p>

Sora? Why would she be calling me? "Hello?" "Matt is that you? A weak voice spoke" "Yeah, what's going on Sor" Matt was flipping through the channels as he spoke. "I need you" was all she said before she broke out crying. "Sora, what's wrong? Are you ok? "No" was all she could say before losing it completely and becoming a sobbing mess. "Just stay home, I'll be right there to get you" Before Sora could answer; Matt hung up the phone and was out his door. Matt ran down the steps to his apartment building two at a time.

" Something was really wrong with Sora. She hasn't even called me in forever. We haven't even hung out since we graduated high school."

Matt yanked the door open to his car and hoped in. Sora only lived a couple blocks over but he didn't want to waste time walking. He started the car and floored it out of the parking garage. Matt arrived to Sora's building in record timing. He threw the car into park and ran to the stairs leading to her apartment. When he reach her door he didn't even bother to knock.

"Sora?" I called her name as I walked though her house. I walked into her room where I found her lying against the bed holding her sides crying.

Matt ran up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sora, what's wrong?" She looked up at him, her eyes where blood shot, as tears trickled down her face. Matt noticed a bruise on Sora's check.

"Sora, Tell me what's going on" he took the sleeve of the black hoodie he was wearing and wiped the tears from her face. "Here, let's sit down". He stood and helped steady her onto the edge of her bed. "Thanks Matt." "No problem, so why don't you fill me in" Sora nodded her head.

"Well, first things first, I'm no longer with Tai" Sora glanced up at Matt as she said this. "What happened? You guys seemed perfect together at graduation" Matt nudged Sora as he said this with a smile on his face. Sora winced as he did this. Matt raised his eyebrows quickly questioning this.

"Well, things changed" Tears formed back into her eyes "Tai, he became a different person, not long after we started dating" "I thought maybe it would pass but it didn't and things started to take a turn for the worse" "And today was the last of it, he he" Sora couldn't finish her sentence before breaking down again.

Matt stood up for a moment before wrapping his arms around Sora. He had known her for a long time, she was always strong confident and in control, now here she was losing it.

"What did he do to you Sora?" I was becoming very tense, she was hurting and I hated seeing her like this. She was my best friend.

Sora looked up into Matt's eyes. They were that beautiful blue color as always, his hair was a little shorter than it was in high school, but he still had those famous bangs. Here he was for her even though she had blown him off all summer and most of fall. She knew she could trust him and depend on him for what she was about to say. Sora took a deep breath and then spoke

"Tai was abusing me. Things didn't start out that way of course. It was only after he started hanging out with his team mates on that stupid varsity soccer team. And today things went too far and he forced himself on me" Tears started streaming down Sora's face. Matt's body went rigid with rage and anger. He let go of Sora, and closed his fists and started shaking.

"He raped you!" I screamed it without even meaning too. Sora shook her head yes as she pointed to the corner of her room where a pile of torn clothes where. I couldn't believe I had messed it. Sora never had anything out of place in her room. I needed to calm down, I need to take care of Sora now, and then deal with Tai. Matt took a deep breath and swallowed hard. He stood in front of Sora and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sora, I won't let him touch you again, I can guarantee you that" Sora was shaking as Matt spoke to her

"How about you come stay with me for a while, get you out of here." Matt moved a piece of stray hair out of Sora's eyes.

"I don't want to be a burden" She seemed so weak when she spoke

"Ok, well either you come with me or I'm staying here, I won't leave you Sora, not like this"

Matt moved and placed Sora's hands into his own and looked into her eyes. She's hurt, wounded and needs me, I refuse to leave her alone like this; I care to much about her.

"Please come to my place, you don't need to be here, where everything around you will be a constant reminder of the pain that he put you through"

Sora sat there looking at Matt and finally spoke. "Alright I'll come" for the first time that day, She was smiling.

Matt helped Sora gather her things and pack them; He made sure she had everything she needed and then some. He grabbed her luggage and they were off.

I can't believe he did this to her, that asshole was dead. As soon as I see him it's over. Matt pulled into his parking garage and helped Sora up to his place.

I hurried up the stairs and opened the door for her. "Welcome home" Sora looked at Matt and smiled as she walked through the door. I followed her in and quickly shut and locked my door. He wouldn't dare come here, but just in case. Sora followed Matt into his bedroom, where he placed her belongings on his chair.

"Well, do you wanna sleep in here, and me on the couch or what arrangement would you be ok with?"

"Well both just stay in here its fine, but umm Matt do you have anything I can take for pain?"

Uhh, yeah just give me a sec, ok?" Sora nodded as Matt walked out of his room and down the hall into the bathroom. I know I have some Tylenol in this damn cabinet somewhere, oh there it is. I'll go grab her some pop as well. Matt gathered up the things for Sora before returning to his room.

Matt walked right into his room to find Sora sitting on the bed with her shirt pulled off and her arms up covering her chest. Matt blushed and quickly shot his eyes else wear and started to turn a around when Sora stopped him.

"No, its ok, I was wondering if you could take a look at my ribs for me"

"Yeah, that's fine" I walked up to her and handed her the Tylenol and pop. "Thanks" " ready? "Yeah, my left rib hurts worse"

Matt gently moved her arm out of the way. "Damn Sora, this looks bad" I looked her ribs over and I could see why the left hurt her worse, it was all swollen bruised and seemed like it was sticking up a bit" I gently placed her arm back down. Now I hated Tai worse, and I didn't think that was possible. Then Sora just took my attention away from my thoughts. I looked at her, sitting on my bed. She was beautiful, yeah she looked rough right now, but who wouldn't? Her hair hung to her shoulders, her skin was soft and she was just breath taking. How could he have done this to her?

"Sora, I really think you need to go to the hospital, your rib looks really bad."

Sora shook her head no "I don't want this public knowledge Matt"

Matt took a deep breath before speaking "And he did rape you, correct?"

"Yes" Sora's voice cracked as she replied back to him

"Well that adds another reason why you need to go, you need to prevent things from happening and have proper care for your self"

It was like all the words Matt had spoken sunk into Sora's head at once. Fear read across her face and then realization of the words. She placed her shaking hands up to her face.

"Oh my God, I could end up" Matt shook his head as to finish Sora's sentence. "Will you take me?" I shook my head yes and then wrapped my arms back around her as she started to cry.

We sat there for a while, me just holding her and brushing her hair with my fingers. Her head was rested on my chest and I could feel her heart beating in rhythm with mine. That was when I noticed she had fallen asleep in my arms. "I guess I'll take her after she wakes up." I grabbed the blanket that was at our sides and covered her up, before long I too was taken by sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Hey guys sorry for the late up-date, But I want you to know I think I have written this chaper and revised it as much as I can. I just didn't want to let anyone down. I also fixed the point of view, hope that it is better. As always happy reading! and please review :)

Also Thank you to those of you who reviewed my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

><p>"<strong>Heal Me"<strong>

** Chapter 2**

Matt's P.O.V

I rested my head against the back of the rocking chair I was in. It was like noon and Sora had just fallen back asleep. I looked over at her. They had her hooked up to an i.v. and some type of a damn monitor that kept track of her heart rhythm and stress levels. The hospital had decided to keep her for a few nights to keep an eye on her. At least she was resting now; her pain medicine must have finally kicked in.

I gritted my teeth just thinking of how uncomfortable she was, the doctor told us one of her ribs where completely cracked in half and the others where fractured. She had bruising on her legs and her left wrist was badly sprained. And to top it off she was struggling with emotional trauma. I hated seeing her like this.

I lifted my head back up and leaned against her bed; I gently wrapped my hand around hers. Her small hand fit so comfortably into mine.

I closed my eyes as I held onto Sora's hand and rested my head on her bed. I was wearing a v-cut blue t-shirt and dark jeans, pretty sure I just grabbed them off the floor. I had bags under my eyes and looked like hell. I hadn't really slept in a week.

Wind blew in silently through the cracked window and rustled Sora's hair that hung over her shoulder. I just laid there letting the wind bring in the comforting smells of fall into the room and around us.

Knowing for now that no other harm could reach her, I slowly drifted off into a light sleep.

A slight knock came to the door and then a young couple walked in. The boy was tall and had shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The girl had short brown hair and barely came to her partners shoulders. The two where both dressed in jeans and school hoodies

T.k smiled as he looked at his brother laying there asleep holding onto Sora. He quietly walked up to his brother and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Matt, where here"

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up letting go of Sora's hand. I stood up and joined them.

"If it isn't the next cast of 16 and pregnant" Matt laughed as he said this, with that famous smile of his across his face.

"Hey Kari" He gave her a quick hug and then punched knuckles with his brother

T.k's face was plain and emotionless, "Very funny Matt, but how is she?" T.k nodded towards Sora as he spoke.

"Alright, She's pretty messed up though and they have her on some strong drugs."

Kari quickly turned and leaned into T.k as she started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her tightly in an automatic response.

"I can't believe this happened, why would he do this to her?" Kari's voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke.

"Shhh, just calm down" T.k soothed her for a few moments before Sora's voice broke their concentration.

"Hey guys" A groggy voiced Sora spoke and a broad smile spread across her face when she seen her friends standing there.

I walked up to her and the others followed. I sat on the edge of her bed and T.k hugged her before sitting down in the chair and Kari sat down on his lap. The three of us sat in silence for a few moments before Kari spoke.

"How are you feeling Sora? She looked into her broken friends eyes and attempted a smile

"Fine, I really can't feel anything, not now that the morphine kicked in."

T.k whistled, "Damn Sora, you're flying a kite right now" T.k laughed and Sora joined him.

I sat there with my hand rested on her leg. She needed this; she needed her friends to be here for her. To remind her that she's not alone. With Sora's permission I phoned my brother, and then Joe and also Mimi and Izzy. I knew she would need all of us right now. Anger swelled through my body again as I thought of it all over again. My body started to tense and T.k took notice.

"Hey Matt, will you show me to the gift shop. I think Sora needs some brighter color in here" He looked at Sora with a huge smile on his face. Kari stood and T.K followed. "I'll be back, you stay here with Sora. T.k kissed her and we left.

The two blondes walked in silence, remarkably looking alike and yet so different. The oldest one seeming so distant and cold while his younger brother was free spirited and caring.

T.k was the first to speak. "Matt, you've got to hold it together man."

I looked at him in shock; I didn't expect him to be scolding me. It wasn't like him

"I am T.k, it's just I'm not the patient one, I can't handle seeing her like this, knowing what he did and knowing he is out there without a fucking care in the world!"

My heart was racing and my anger had taken hold. My body seemed numb to me.

"Matt, breath" T.k placed his hand on my shoulder. "You have got to realize this; you are all she has now. Her father passed away and her mom is never around. She reach out to you when she thought she could trust no one else."

"It's just so hard" The words fell out of my mouth and I dropped my head. I had never felt so out of control before.

"I know, but you have got to do it. You have got to be there for her and to help heal her Matt; you have to be her strength" "Just like I have to be there for Kari, although are conditions are a tad different, we both have to be strong for them."

I stood there for a moment, letting my body ease; taking a couple of deep breaths, I decided it was time to lighten the mood. Mine and his way of letting each other know the point had been reached.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled. "A tad T.k, I didn't expect to be an uncle at 19"

T.k laughed," it was a oops, that's all I can say"

"Yeah, I bet, but I know what you mean though, this has to be hard for Kari too"

"It is, on top of everything else that's going on with the baby and all"

I laughed again "On top, yeah I bet she was you crazy kid" I messed T.k's hair up as I spoke.

"Shut up Matt!" T.k playfully punched me in the arm. I lifted my hands in the air "I rest my case, but I guess will make it through this together though kiddo."

I couldn't believe how grown up my brother was. He was more like me than I wanted to admit.

I stuck my hands into my front jean pockets before we walked on down to the gift shop where T.k bought Sora a bunch of flowers and balloons. And I noticed a pink bird plushy which I bought right away for her.

**Sora's P.O.V**

My mind was racing; I hated being this messed up. I probably couldn't even count to 10 if someone asked me too. I looked over at Kari; she looked so worried and sick. I should let her know it's alright.

"Hey Kari" My voice cracked a little as I spoke

"You ok Sora? Do you need anything?" She nearly jumped off her chair as the words left my mouth. "No, I just wanted to talk to you" Kari's face seemed to drop. "Oh, ok"

"Kari, I just want you to know, I don't feel any different about you" Tears swelled into my eyes as I spoke "You will always be like my little sister and I'll always be here for you too. What Tai did will never stop the bond that we have."

Tears also framed Kari's eyes but she held them back. "Sora, I'm here for you too" She placed her hand on mine for a moment's time.

The girls sat there, letting silence fill the room, neither one speaking nor moving. You could read pain across both their faces but along with that pain there seemed to be strength buried beneath it. An undying fight for an escape to this nightmare


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A special thank you to "KoumiLoccness" :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Heal me"<strong>

**Chap. 3**

**Matt's P.O.V**

I stood with the refrigerator door open and the phone balanced on my shoulder. I was home long enough to take a quick shower and eat. Joe was up at the hospital with Sora right now. He actually had the nerve to throw me out and tell me to go take care of myself and he would be with Sora until I got back. I grabbed some leftover chicken and tossed it on a plate and into the microwave.

"YAMATA LEE ISHIDA! Are you listening to me?" Mimi's voice screamed at me on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, sorry Mimi I was looking for lunch"

"Men, I swear. Anyway, if you need anything at all don't hesitate to call us. Izzy and mine's plane will be leaving in a week. That was as soon as we could get"

"Will be fine Mimi, Sora will be surprised to see you guys. She miss's you both"

"I miss her too, but I have something to ask you"

"What's up?"

"What's being done about Tai? Is he paying for this Matt?" Mimi's voice sounded so serious, I had never heard her sound like that before.

"Not yet, but he will" My voice dropped and I knew Mimi understood what I meant

"Ok" She sounded concerned

"But I have to get off here. I'll see you next week, and don't forget to pick us up Ishida! "

"I won't Mimi, tell Izzy hi for me"

"I will, bye Matt"

"Bye Mimi"

I sat the phone on my table and took a couple deeps breaths and then started to walk to my room to grab some clean clothes when I heard a familiar sound

**BEEP BEEP!**

"Oh my chicken, I forgot to turn it over half way!" I ran to the microwave and grabbed the dish of half burnt chicken. "Shit that's hot! Man, I really need to be more aware of what I'm doing."

I managed to save some of my chicken and eat it. I took a quick shower and then went into my room and pulled on a pair of dark jeans and ran a brush through my hair, when I heard my Dad came home.

I walked out into our living room to find my Dad reading over the days newspaper with a half lit cigarette in his mouth. "Hey Dad, how was work?"

"Same old crap, different day Matt, but How are things going"

I sat down next to my dad grabbed a cigarette and lit it up, after taking a few hits my dad raised his eyebrows and spoke.

"That rough huh? Is she any better?"

I blew the smoke out of my mouth and replied. "Her ribs seem to be healing back properly; they are going to release her soon. "

"That's good, is she still coming here?"

"Yeah, I" But my dad interrupted me before I could finish

"Good, I wouldn't expect anything less Matt, We'll just have to be sure to keep the house cleaner is all" My dad started laughing. I knew he was right; we weren't the neatest of people at times

I took a few more drags of my cigarette before putting it out; I knew Sora would kill me if she knew I had one.

"I have to finish getting ready dad; I told them I wouldn't be too long. " My Dad nodded his head and went back to the paper. I stood from my seat and walked to my room. I threw on a black T-shirt and then a blue hoodie, grabbed my guitar and headed back to the hospital.

**Over in America**

I stood holding the phone to my chest; shock was still hitting me hard. I closed my eyes and tried to see what was going on in Japan. What position all my friends where in now? All because of someone we all knew loved and trusted. What happened to you Tai Kamiya? I laid my phone down on the night stand and walked downstairs where I sat on the couch.

I turned to my fiancé and spoke. "I think we may need to bring extra money with us"

Izzy sat his laptop down and looked at me with concern "Why"

"Because I really think we may end up bailing Matt out of jail" Izzy's eyes widened as the realization of what Mimi was saying registered to him.

"You don't think Matt is going to try anything stupid do you?"

"I really think if he sees Tai, it might turn ugly, really fast"

"It won't end well if they get into a brawl; they are both pretty evenly matched and with temper's the size of China to boot"

"I just hope if it does happen, Matt beats the hell out of him!" I raised my voice a little louder than normal.

Izzy's jaw dropped as he looked over at the woman he loved, he had never heard her speak like that before.

"Mimi!"

"Well, what do you want me to say? I know Matt will probably get hurt too, it's just I want Tai to pay for what he's done and with as much as Matt cares for her, rather he knows it or not. It may give him what he needs"

"To what Mimi, Beat the hell out of Tai and end up in jail? Then who would Sora have?"

I sat there thinking for a moment. What was I saying? I didn't even recognize the words of aggravation coming through my mouth.

"Izzy, I just want this situation to get better, I know an all-out fight between them isn't what should be done but it's what will happen and we both know that, and besides, like you have taught me, it's better for us to be educated on it than to be left unknowing.

"You're right Mimi, and although we can hope it doesn't happen the chances of it actually occurring are greater, and we'll be there to help."

Izzy wrapped an arm around me and I laid my head against him. I smiled, I knew he understood me. Better than anyone else had before, I would have never seen me getting with Izzy or vice versa, but I sure am glad it happened.

**Back in Japan**

**_Sora's P.O.V_**

_He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me close to his chest, and started to kiss my neck and then up to my lips, where he stayed for a few moments lingering. His soft lips always felt so warm up against mine. He whispered into them between his passionate kisses._

_"I love you Sora"_

_I smiled "I love you too"_

_We stood there for a few moments, him just holding me. We were the only ones left on the soccer field and the night sky was starting to make its appearance, as tiny stars flickered their way onto God's canvass. He grabbed my hand and then tossed his soccer bag over his shoulder._

_"Are you ready babe?"_

_"Yeah, I was just enjoying looking at the sky making its mark for nightfall"_

_He pouted his lower lip out and grabbed my waist. "Not my awesome kisses?"_

_"Of course, why wouldn't I enjoy those" I put my hands on his chest and then stood on my tippy toes to kiss his lips quickly. He just smiled at me and it sent sparks throughout my body. I got that feeling every time he smiled at me. He laced fingers with mine and we walked on towards his apartment._

_"Hey Sor, do you ever think you love the night sky so much because that's what your name means?"_

_"I wouldn't think that had anything to do with it, but it is weird huh?"_

_"Yeah, but hey you wanna grab a pizza and save Kari from my mom's cooking?"_

_I laughed, "That sounds good"_

I opened my eyes and found I was still lying in the hospital. It all came flashing back to me. That was just a memory appearing in my dreams. I remembered that night, it was the first time we said I love you too each other, it had come so natural with knowing him for so long it didn't shock me. It just made me feel more comfortable with him. What a mistake that was.

Then I noticed Matt was sitting in the chair with his back to me. He had a pad of paper propped on his knee and was playing his guitar. He must be working on a new song. That's when I noticed I was holding onto the plushy Matt had just bought me the other day, and he started to sing some of the lyrics he had written.

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful**

**Stop me and steal my breath**

**And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky**

**Never revealing their depth**

"Yeah that sounds good" Matt continued to scribble on the pad of paper and work on different notes.

I laid there for a few just listening to him play. Replaying the words he sang in my mind and thinking about my memories. I loved to hear him play. It soothed me. After he was done he sat his guitar down in its case and then stood and turned to face me.

"Oh, you're up Sora, I didn't wake you did I?" He came up and sat next to me.

"No, I woke up on my own. I just didn't want to bug you; you seemed like you were on a roll writing."

He just smiled as he grabbed my hand. "Don't worry about it, I'd drop anything for you Sora"

He was looking me right in the eyes; his are such a beautiful cerulean blue. He was sincere and I knew he meant what he said. Matt had already given me so much. A place to go, someone to count on, he even cancelled some of his concerts, just to make sure I was alright. He took his free hand and started to trace my face with it.

"You ok? You seem distracted Sora"

My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't lie to him. Something was stopping me from telling him how I still felt. It was telling me he already knew. He deserved to know the truth. I took a breath and then I the harsh realization took over. I couldn't do it. Tears started to frame my eyes and some slipped away from me. He took his thumb and wiped them away. He moved closer to me and put his head against mine.

"Please don't cry anymore, it kills me Sora" His voice was so soft and it was full of a pain that wasn't his to burden.

"Matt I" He placed his finger over my lips to silence me. My heart just kept beating faster. Why? Why did it have to be like this? He was my best friend. I shouldn't be feeling like this right now.

"Sora, you don't need to explain anything to me at all, I already know" I felt his body tense, then without any notice he kissed my forehead and stood up and walked towards the door, he turned his head back to look at me. "I'll be right back" With that he was gone.

Damn it! I threw my head back against my pillow. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I closed my eyes and then Tai's loving smile and laugh appeared into my mind followed by Matt's compassion and hurt.

Tai, why did you have to go and fuck my life over? And why do I still have to love you? Damn it! Tears where streaming down my face, and for once I didn't care. Let them fall. I was actually sobbing and why? Was I weak or was it because I actually can't for once figure out what to do. I was broken and the only one holding me together just walked out.

**Matt's P.O.V**

I lit a cigarette and let my back hit the wall I was leaning against and slid down. I inhaled, letting it fill my lungs, and then I let the smoke go. I really did need to quit, but times like these I couldn't.

Sora, When will you learn to let him go? He's done nothing but hurt you and here you are still loving him. Just like I knew you would be.

I took another hit of my cigarette when someone entering the hospital caught my eye. Who was that? I walked up slowly not wanting to draw attention, looking through the doors; no one was there. What the hell? I could have sworn I seen someone. I went to turn back around when something hard and heavy hit me in the back of my head. All I seen after falling to the ground and looking up was some blurry tall figure standing over me, before blacking out.

* * *

><p>AN: And the plot thickens! Song that Matt is writing " I'll be" By Edwin Mcain<p>

Hope you all are enjoying your weekend! I had some extra time, so I finished up chap. 3 for you all, Hope you guys enjoyed it! Happy reading and Pretty please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

A:N Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it.

special thank you to " KoumiLoccness, Trunks Ishida & llittlelil1991 " Thank you for your reviews, you all made my day!

As always happy reading!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Heal Me"<strong>

** Chap. 4**

**Matt's P.O.V**

"What the fuck happened?" I opened my eyes and instantly grabbed my head. It was killing me. I glanced around me. I was defiantly in a hospital room. I sat up and the room came swirling around me quickly, I grabbed the edge of the bed. "Damn, come on Matt get yourself together. How did I get here? I went to hop off the bed when Joe walked in.

"Oh thank God you're awake Matt, you me scared me half to death" Joe was paler than normal and his hands were shaking as he was trying to hold onto a cup of what I assumed was coffee.

A streak of pain shot through the back of my head like a knife. I winced and grabbed it. "Joe, what happened?"

His jaw seemed to drop open. "You don't remember?"

I looked at him like he was nuts "Remember what?"

"The fact that you were just assaulted in the parking lot by a crazy person"

I sat there for a minute trying to remember what had happened. I kept coming up with nothing; then it started to come back to me. I was in Sora's room upstairs and came down to think. But I couldn't remember anything past then.

"Joe, did you say I was attacked?"

"Yes, I was walking up to the hospital to come visit Sora for a few, when I was crossing the parking lot I noticed someone running. A few minutes later I found you laying on the ground unconscious with some blood on the back of your head"

My eyes widened in horror and I jumped up. "Sora!" Only to have Joe grab my arm and stop me.

"Sora is fine, after I got you some help I went up and checked on her and I even notified the security to not let anyone else in to see her until further notice."

"Wow Joe, Thank you. I owe you one man"

"Don't mention it"

"Did they happen to see who hit me?"

Joe sat in the edge of his chair, deep in thought. After a few moments of he spoke.

"Matt, I walked with security to take a look at the cameras. The camera had just turned from your spot to another angle; however the camera did come back around just in time to see him running. From what I saw I would swear it was Tai."

"So tai is out for me now? Well I can promise him this much, when I see him he better be ready because I won't be holding back. I don't care that he's coming after me, I could care less; it's just what he did to her, that I care about. He will pay for it."

Both my hands where in fists and I could feel my pulse racing. Joe just sat there. He knew me pretty well; we had been through a lot together throughout the years.

Joe looked at me and laughed. "To be honest Matt, if I saw him I may even try to take a shot, although he could pummel me into the ground with his hands tied behind his back. It would be worth it"

Joe sat with me until the nurse came with my discharge papers and some pain killer for my throbbing head. I was special enough to receive some stitches. Afterwards Joe left for the night, but before doing so he explained to me that Sora knew nothing about the attack and we should keep it that way, for the time being anyway. After showing my id, security let me through to Sora's room. I quietly opened her door and walked up to her bed.

She was laying there sleeping so peacefully, as she should be. I glanced at the clock on the wall; it was well after 3 in the morning. I sat down in my usually chair and grabbed her hand and a small smile came to my face. "I may not be the one who holds your heart Sora Takenouchi, but I am the one who loves you. " I traced her face with my hand for a moment then I leant over and lightly kissed her forehead.

I laughed to myself. It actually hit me. I cared for her, more than my own life, I knew I always loved her, we were best friends, I was supposed too but now it seemed different. I couldn't explain how I was feeling I just knew it was strong. I laid my head down against her bed and quickly felt the pain medicine the nurse gave me start to take effect, as I closed my eyes sleep overtook me.

**Sora's P.O.V**

I felt the sun shining in on my face through the window. It felt so warm and inviting. I opened my eyes to see Matt passed out lying against my bed. His hand was gripping mine. I looked at our hands together; his was so much larger than mine, they fit nice though. His hand felt rough from playing the guitar. I traced his hand with my thumb. I shifted my body so I was closer to him, I felt secure next to him.

He looked exhausted, he was doing so much. He looked like he was running his self-thin. I was grateful for it all. I knew I couldn't be by anyone else. He was the only one I ever felt connected to. The only one I could trust. Matt started to stir and lifted his head up.

"Oh, good morning Sora" Matt stretched and ran his hands over his face for a minute.

Before either of us could speak a knock came to the door.

"Good morning Ms. Takenouchi, I have some good news for you"

My spirits instantly lifted more. "You do?"

The nurse had a huge smile on her face. "I sure do, the doctor came and reviewed your charts this morning and decided you were ready to go home."

Matt spoke up "that's awesome"

"I have some paper work for you to sign, and a few things to go over with you, and then you'll be free to go.

It took the nurse about a half hour to go over everything, I was being sent home with a couple prescriptions and my follow up instructions to my doctor. Matt ran down and pulled the car up. As I walked out of the doors to the hospital I couldn't help but smile. Matt was sitting in his silver convertible with the radio going and his sun glasses on. It was a beautiful fall day out and I felt for the first time in a while like my pain may just end. Matt opened my door, he had that famous smile going on and it sent butterflies into my stomach. We reach the apartment in record timing thanks to Matt's driving skills.

"I swear Yamato, one of these days you're going to get pulled over and I'm going to laugh."

"Please Sora, you worry too much" Matt disappeared into his room, I followed behind him. He tossed my bags onto the floor and then walked over to his bed where he pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the corner, then he proceeded to fall face first onto his bed. I couldn't help but stare at him. His body was toned and I noticed several scars on him and one wound that looked fresh.

I walked on over to the bed and sat down next to him. I couldn't stop myself I started to trace one of the scars on his back and took notice to the stiches on his head "Matt, where did these come from?" I lightly tapped his head.

Matt rolled over and put his hands behind his head. "From something I don't think we should talk about right now."

I just nodded my head; He would tell me when he was ready. My eyes started to wonder to his abs and then back up to his eyes, those beautiful cerulean blue eyes of his. I swallowed hard. Why was I thinking like this? I shouldn't be. But I couldn't help it. Matt leaned closer to me and put his hand under my chin.

"You ok Sor?"

I swallowed hard again, why was this seeming harder? I really didn't understand any of my feelings anymore.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I seemed to be hesitant with my words and I know he noticed. He sat there staring at me. I remembered last night at the hospital and how close we came to kissing. I started to blush.

My voice was just above a whisper "Thank you Matt, for everything and mostly for coming back last night"

"Sora, I already told you, don't have to explain anything to me, its fine and besides I could never leave you, even if I wanted too. " He smiled as he moved one of my bangs out of my eyes.

I felt the lump in my throat begin to form once more. I inched closer to him, and took his hands into mine. I stared back into his eyes, I knew what I wanted him to know now, and more than ever I just didn't know how to say it.

"Matt I, I just want you to know" the words kept leaving me and as I struggled to find them he took his hands and placed them on either side of my face. My pulse started to race and my heart seemed like it was going to beat out of my chest. My emotions where going crazy. Finally the words just spilled out of my mouth.

"Matt I'm broken and I don't want to hurt you and I can't promise you, that I'll ever be normal again" It hurt me to say those words to him.

He just remained calm and placed his head a little closer to mine. "Sora, I don't mind. I'm willing to be here and catch you when you fall"

I don't know what happened after he spoke those words to me. I just went for it. I leaned close into him and kissed his lips. They were soft and willing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me on top of him. He kissed me back with more passion than I expected His kisses where intense and urgent.

I didn't hesitate at all. I opened my mouth and he quickly put his tongue in. He slid his hands up my shirt and placed them on my back, where he gently pulled me closer. For just a moment he pulled his lips away from mine to look me in my eyes as to ask if this was ok, to answer his unspoken question I placed my lips back against his. This time I kissed him slower, teasing him.

Matt was no beginner and quickly picked up on the game. He started to kiss my neck which sent chills down my spine. I sat up with my legs one on each side of him, Matt slowly pulled my shirt off of my body. He traced my curves with his hands and lightly touched at my rib which was still bruised. I closed my eyes for moment as I was flooded with emotions. He pulled me down again and gently kissed my neck.

"We can stop if you need too" He whispered into my ear

I just kissed him more. I didn't want to talk, I didn't want him to be worrying, this was a turning point in our relationship and I'd be damned if my problems stopped it. He continued to kiss at my neck and suck at it a little here and there.

I rolled onto my back and he got on top of me. I looked up into his sparkling blue eyes; the sun was shining in through the window and formed a glow around him. He looked so beautiful. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me.

**Matt's P.O.V**

After Sora pulled me down onto her, I placed my lips down against hers, they were swollen and my body craved for more. She was beautiful, her smell intoxicated me, and everything about her drew me in closer. I never thought this moment would ever come and now that it had I knew it couldn't happen. Sora wasn't emotionally ready for this.

I gently lifted off of her and rolled back onto my back where I pulled her in close next to me with my arms wrapped around her. I could see the confusion in her eyes.

I nudged my head next to hers. "Not right now" Those were the only words that needed to be said.

* * *

><p>A:N So how was it? :) Get your sparring gear on all, the next chapter will contain Tai and and a moment I bet none of you will expect!<p>

Till the next time! Princess-of-wushu


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone sorry for the late update, I know there normally up quicker, it was just this chapter took time and I didn't want to let any of you down! So I hope you enjoy. A huge thank you to the following for reviewing my story. you guys are great! As always "Happy reading"

**KoumiLoccness**

**Aralie Panda**

**llittlelil1991**

**Trunks_Ishida**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own digimon<p>

" **Heal Me "**

** Chapter. 5**

_Stop it! Please don't do that. I was begging. Please stop! Ahhhh! I felt my breath leave me as I screamed and he wrapped his hands around my throat._

I sat straight up in bed; the sweat was dripping down my face. My vision was blurred. My body was trembling, my breathing was rapid and my hands were shaking. I glanced at the clock on our night stand. It read 3:45am I sat there for a moment trying to calm myself when Matt's hand touched my shoulder.

"Are you ok Sora?"

I looked into his concerned eyes and shook my head. I had been having severe nightmares to the point the doctors now had me on two different pills before bed not including the others I took during the day. I felt Matt wrap his strong arms around me and pull me down next to him snapping me back to reality.

"Sora, you're still shaking pretty badly, you need to relax. " He whispered into my ear

"I know, it was just so real" I buried my face into his chest and tried to take slow breaths.

"I'm here, its ok" Matt ran his fingers through my hair and then traced at my arm. He had gotten pretty good at learning ways to calm me. We had agreed at taking things slow, despite my issues I finally felt like I have a normal relationship for once. It had been 3 months since I was released from the hospital. They thought I was fine, until something called Post traumatic stress disorder hit me.

Matt got up and stumbled his way out of the room. His hair was stuck to one side of his head, his boxers hung low on his waist and his chest was bare. Moments later he returned with a glass of water and handed me a pill. "Here Sor, take this" Matt sat back down and rubbed his face with his hands.

I took the pill and drank the glass of water. I lay back down and cuddled up next to him. It seemed like it took forever for that damn pill to take effect, I remembered looking at the clock at 4:15am before my eyes became heavy and I fell back under the drugs world of sleep, Wondering if I'd ever be able to sleep normally again without their aid.

**Matt's P.O.V**

I stood looking in the mirror, I had my hair gelled up, A pair of dark skater skinny jeans with an electric blue belt and a tight fitting black v-cut tee on. I picked up my ring off the counter and slipped it on my finger. I whore it every time I performed. I took a breath and then walked out of the bathroom. I walked into the living room where I grabbed my guitar, slid my black and electric blue P-Rods on, flannel to match, then grabbed my keys and left.

I slid into the driver's seat of my car and started it. Sora had gone ahead with Kari and T.k to the concert hall where they would be meeting Mimi and Izzy. They wanted to beat the crowed due to Kari's growing belly. I laughed to myself. Only Kari would be determined to go to a concert at 8 months pregnant.

My mind was heavy in thought and I nearly passed up the bar I needed to stop at. I pulled in and parked. I hoped out of the car and ran into the building, it was extremely cold out and I was freezing my ass off in this damn outfit Mimi picked out for tonight's performance. I walked up to the bar and took a seat. I noticed the bartender was busy cleaning some glasses. So I sat there until he was free. He walked up to me and spoke.

"Hey Matt, how's it going man? You and that lovely lady still doing good?"

I smiled at his words. "Yeah, Sora and I are doing great" I leaned my elbows on the counter and continued to speak. "So is everything all good for next month?"

"Of course it is. And I think what you're doing it for next month is awesome, it's a good cause. So you're all set."

"Thanks. I'll see you around then Joey" I stood and went to leave when I looked up and noticed who was sitting several spots down from me. I was taken aback at first, how could I have not noticed him? Before I could even move Tai looked straight at me and got up.

Tai walked up to me. He smelled of alcohol and he had a cigarette hanging in his mouth, he took his hand and removed it before he spoke.

"So, the rumors I hear are true. You and Sora now? I figured it wouldn't take long for that to happen"

Tai's words just slurred out of his mouth and he grabbed the counter with his free hand for support. My blood instantly boiled at the sight of him. I had to remain calm though. Before I could even speak Tai opened his mouth and spoke again.

"How is she Matt?" He blew smoke out of his mouth and put his cigarette out in a tray that was on the counter.

I nearly screamed at him. I clenched my fists in anger and replied. "You do what you did to her? And then have the nerve to ask me how she is? You have no right. You nearly destroyed her Tai!" This time I took the step towards him.

Tai laughed. "Destroyed her? That's a joke Matt. This isn't a game. We don't just destroy things here. Then he stopped and instantly became serious. "Besides, that little bitch deserved everything she got, and what are you going to do about it huh Matt?" Tai took his hands and shoved me into the counter.

"And how does your head feel Matt?"

I caught myself with my hand. I quickly regained balance and grabbed Tai by his shirt putting my face right next to his. "Tai you're a fucking joke and your ass should be in jail right now. Do you know she cried her eyes out to the cops? Telling them she couldn't press charges against you. When she was in the hospital and everyone around her was begging her too." Tai just looked at me, for once not replying. His eyes where blood shot and a whisper escaped his lips.

"Why?"

"Because she still loved you and had hope you might change. But I knew better Tai. All I could do was hold her broken pieces together and wait for her to heal. And Guess what, she might not be able too, but I'll gladly kick your ass and then walk away not caring. You could be dying or dead. It wouldn't matter to me." As the words left my mouth I released my grip on his shirt.

Joey yelled, "Matt you need me?"

"I have this one, thanks"

"Well, I hope you enjoy those broken pieces Matt, because she'll never give you what you need"

Without warning Tai punched me in the face and then tackled me to the ground. I took my hands and placed them around his body and flipped him. I drew back and punched him in his nose. I felt his blood spread across my knuckles. As I glanced at my hand he broke free and grabbed me up by my hair and shoved me back into the bar and took my face and started busting it against the counter. I felt my own nose crack and blood trickle down my face.

"You hear me Matt; you'll grow tired of her. Just like I did"

As I opened my mouth to reply I tasted the blood that made its way in. "No I won't and for your information, Sora is the greatest thing that has happened to me, and I don't see why she stayed with an asshole like you!"

I managed to hook my leg behind Tai and make him loose his balance, with this I spun him around and pinned him against the counter, I took my hand and smashed Tai's head into a pitcher. As it went through I felt the flying shards go into my hand. Tai took his legs and kicked me off of him. I felt a piece of wood stab my back as I crashed onto a bar stole taking it down with me. I fumbled and got back up and took Tai to the floor. I drew back and released a punch but Tai moved his head and my fist met the wooden floor. Tai's fist then connected with my jaw. After a moment of being frozen in pain, I managed to punch him in the eye.

"That's for Sora and all the shit you've put her through, you fucking bastard! " quickly after the words left my mouth Tai got me in the gut and then out of nowhere he pulled a knife out and put it to my neck.

I swallowed hard and sweat began to run down my face. He now had me pinned and the knife was slowly cutting into me. I glanced up and Joey looked like he may jump over the counter and snatch Tai up but I slightly shook my head no. This was my fight.

"What can you do about this Matt? You always where cocky and thought you were better than me, well not anymore." Tai had the most evil look on his face. I had never seen it before. Then something snapped inside of me. Was this the face Sora seen when everything happened to her? Was this the face she seen almost every night in her nightmares?

He had one hand holding my head and the other held the knife. Something inside of me took over; I don't know if it was anger or rage. Either way it was what I needed.

I took my hand and grabbed the blade. I could feel it piercing my skin and blood quickly started to cover it. I took my leg and kicked Tai in his groan, doing this caused Tai to fall forward and shove the blade deeper into my hand. But it freed his grip on me and I took my chance. I tightened my grip on the blade and then yanked it from his grasp, then lunged on top of him. I wrapped my free hand around his throat and aimed the knife right at his neck.

I seen fear cross his face and then the sweat began to form on his forehead.

"It's not easy being the one consumed with fear is it Tai?"

"You won't be able to do it, I know you, better than you would like me too and that scares you doesn't it?"

His words seared through my mind but they didn't affect me. He had no idea how enraged I was.

"Really Tai? Because all I can think about is her beautiful face and all the hell you put her through. I want you to feel the pain she has" I took the knife and aimed it at the front of his throat.

Tai edged his neck up and lowered his eyes. "Do it then Matt, go ahead. Mess me up and then see where that ends you up with her."

I looked down at him, and then at my own hands covered in mine and his blood. At this point I was no better than he was. I took the knife and threw it across the room. No matter how hard it was for me to stop I had to. I loved her too much. I climbed off of his body and stood up. "Get up Tai" The words sounded so cold coming out of my mouth.

He stood and stumbled for balance. I grabbed his arm too steady him. As I had a hold of him I pulled him close to me.

"Stay the fuck away from her or next time I won't stop and that's a promise Tai Kamiya"

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think. I'm already working on the next chapter and there will be more in store for all of you "Promise :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Finally here is chapter 6! :) Just letting you all know Mimi and Izzy will be back in the next chapter. Thank you to all of you that have added me to your favorites and alerts, It means a lot. Always a special thank you to the following for reviewing. you guys continue to follow this story it inspires me and makes my whole day. You guys are awesome!

**littlelil1991**

**KoumiLoccness**

**eridania67814**

**The-BigBoss**

**Trunks Ishida **

OK, I've kept you all long enough, enjoy and as always "Happy Reading!" :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Heal Me"<strong>

** Chapter 6**

**Matt's P.O.V**

"Damn it Joe that hurts!" I snapped on him. My voice was angered and I was on edge. I grimaced and tried to concentrate on the photos that hung on his walls.

Joe looked down at me, he had sweat on his brow and his hands where working fast.

"Sorry Matt, you had a piece of glass in there pretty deep. What did you even break?"

"I broke a glass pitcher when I put his head throw it" I replied through gritted teeth.

"I see. I wouldn't have expected any less damage from a fight between you and him. Looking this bad, I would assume damage was done on both ends?"

"You could say that"

Joe continued to work in silence. He knew I didn't really want to talk about what had happened. The only other people that knew where my brother, and Sora. who only found out because she heard me telling T.k. I needed him to make sure she made it home safe and he wouldn't believe my lies regardless of how well I told them.

"Thanks for doing this Joe, and sorry I snapped on you"

"It's alright; I'm used to people yelling or saying absurd words when under pain. It really doesn't faze me anymore."

I continued to look at the photos hanging on Joe's wall while he finished my hand. They were of all of us, when times were less stressful. I smiled; there was Kari and T.k when they were 10. The next was of Izzy and Mimi. Their engagement picture sent out not that long ago. Never would have seen that pairing, it blew my mind when Mimi called to tell me Izzy was moving over to America to be with her. There was also a group shot of all of us. The last I looked up at was Tai and Sora standing with their arms around each other, covered in mud and sweat. They had just won their schools championship soccer game in 11th grade. He asked her out that night. I remembered him talking to me about it.

**Flashback**

"Hey Tai, what's up man. You wanted to talk?" I ran up to my brown haired friend. He was in his soccer uniform and kicking the ball around.

"Yeah, I have a question for you."

"Shoot dude."

"So, do you think Sora would say yes to me?"

His words never caught me off guard; everyone knew Tai had a thing for Sora. It would be no surprise to any of us.

"Yeah Tai. I'm sure she would. You guys are crazy perfect for each other anyway."

Tai blushed as he nervously placed one of his hands behind his head and played with his goggle strap.

"Really? It won't bother you?"

"No, not at all. Go for it playa" I shoved Tai towards the field where the others and Sora already where.

"Thanks Matt" Tai ran off towards the field and joined the others.

"Don't mention it, and don't break her heart Tai or I might have to kill you!" I yelled after him laughing.

I took the cigarette that was tucked behind my ear and lit it up; looking back up to the field I saw Sora jump up and Tai wrap his arms around her, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead their soccer team erupted into cheers. She had said yes just like I knew she would.

**End flash back**

I came back to reality. Joe was done with my hand and cleaning the mess up. "Sorry Matt, I probably should take that down. I need to update them"

"No, I think you should leave them. It's when times were perfect, with all of us. I don't think we should forget them."

Joe studied the photos for a moment. "You're right." Joe turned from facing the pictures and back to me. "But you're all set Matt. That should about do it; I already called my brother to have him call you in a prescription for the pain. You can get it in the morning."

"Thanks"

"Not a problem Matt.

I headed out to my car and got in. As I started the engine, that memory kept coming back to me. The words I yelled out after him almost became a reality a few hours ago. Clearing my mind I pulled out of Joe's parking garage and headed home. After arriving I started the long climb up the stairs to my apartment building; it was pitch black out in Odaiba tonight. It sort of gave me the chills. As I reach my door and walked in, I took notice that there where extra shoes at the door and the TV was still on in the living room. My brother and Kari must be staying over. I slid my own shoes off and walked over to the fridge.

I stood there for a moment debating rather I should have a pop or beer. My decision came rather quickly. My fingers wrapped around the beer and my butt graced the seat at our table. Opening my drink I took a sip and slid down some. I couldn't believe everything that had happened. I took a deep breath and noticed I was no longer alone, my brother had joined me.

He walked in and took a seat next to me. T.k looked ruff, his hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes. I sat back up and leaned forward.

"What's wrong T.k?"

He placed his elbows on the table and then laid his head in his hands. "Everything is a big mess Matt. That's what's wrong."

"What do you mean is Kari ok?"

"Yeah, just after the show we stopped by her moms, Mrs. Kamiya was on the phone with Tai and practically in tears. Then when Kari walked out with her last bag of belongings, Mrs. Kamiya started screaming, threw a few dishes. Said her whole family had fallen apart and I was too blame for Kari's half. She Said I ruined her daughter's life."

"I can't believe she snapped on you like that"

T.k sighed. "That's not the worst part, Kari actually screamed back at her. Telling her that just because Tai went off to college and decided to fuck his life over for God knows what reason didn't mean she had the right to take it out on us. And because our condom broke didn't mean I was to blame for the baby, accidents happen every day. She told her mom that until she could accept the fact that she and I would be living together and Tai was a lost cause, she wanted nothing to do with her and walked out."

My jaw dropped and I sat there for a moment in shock. "Holy shit T.k, sweet little Kari did that?"

"Yup, sweet Kari did that, So Dad said we could stay here until mom gets back in town. Can I have one?" T.k pointed to the cold beer that sat in front of me. I pointed over to the fridge. "You know where they are"

My brother grabbed his beer and sat down next to me. I reach into my hoodie pocket and pulled out my pack of cigarettes and tossed him one. "Here, I think you might need this. "

T.k caught the cigarette and lit it up. Then he reach down and opened his beer. "Thanks Matt, if mom knew about this, we both would be dead"

Lighting my own up and taking a hit I blew the smoke out of my mouth as I replied back to him. "One, she would only kill me for taking you down my path in life, two she knows I smoke, so you would get out with a good ass chewing."

T.k laughed, he knew what I was saying was true. Our mom was always extra hard on me because of our father being so lax.

"Mom knows you smoke?"

"Yeah, only thanks to Dad though. He slipped up one day and told her."

"I bet that went good. Did she try to kill you?"

"Nah, Dad on the other hand yes, only because I was underage back then. I inhaled deeply letting the cigarette fill my lungs up, blowing the smoke out, I turned back to T.k. "So how is Kari handing everything?"

"She broke down after. I tried to calm her, and let her know everything would work out, but not until we got here and Sora talked to her, did she seem to be better."

I nodded my head and watched my brother take a hit from his cigarette. I never wanted him to end up so much like me, but in the end he had. I guess I was to blame for some of it, but he's made his own choices in life just like the rest of us.

Both the girls where long asleep and now my brother and I were left to handle the aftermath of what had happened and what was to come. T.k was shaken up and I was pissed still.

I took a rather long drink from my beer. Realizing it wasn't strong enough I got up and walked to the freezer where I pulled the vodka out and grabbed two shot glasses from the cabinet. I sat it down in front of T.k and took my seat beside him. T.k's eyes looked at the bottle for a moment and then back up to me. I ignored his doubtful look and poured two shots.

"Welcome to the adult world Takeru." I picked my glass up and he followed me, cheering each other we put the cups to our lips and drank. Feeling the alcohol burn down the back of my throat, I poured another one. It had been a long time since I drank like this and I'm sure it was long coming.

T.k sat his shot glass down and looked at me. "Matt, do you think you and I are doing everything we can for them? Are we doing what's right?"

I sighed heavily, I knew what he meant. "I don't know, I would like to think so." I poured us another round of shots and laughed.

T.k raised his eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

"This reminds me of the time you came over here, after you had sex for the first time and I made you drink with me that night. That's all"

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I was so hung over the next day I couldn't even hold my head up and you told me I was a real man." T.k looked at his brother. Matt was laughing so hard, he had to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Remember I slapped you on your back when you were throwing up?"

"How could I forget, it made my face come in contact with the toilet. You and Dad laughed for hours."

"Good times T.k"

He shook his head in agreement with me. "I miss those times Matt."

"They'll be back, don't worry about it kiddo. What you do need to worry about is that baby coming." I leaned forward and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Five bucks you pass out when you see that baby coming out of her"

"Shut up Matt!"

T.k and I sat there for a while. We vented, laughed and just talked about old times. It had been a while since him and I had done that. I knew come morning, I would have to face Sora and I was actually scared of what she might have to say to me. I didn't want to lose her, at least not over from a fight with Tai. She had refused to speak with me earlier. She had blown up on me and then went and waited with Kari in the hall. I figured she needed time, so I gave it to her.

**Sora's P.O.V**

I awoke as I felt Matt's body fall onto the bed. Instantly I smelt the alcohol coming off of him. I opened my eyes and he was staring back at me. A low "Hey" escaped his lips before his eyes shut and he started to fall asleep. I sort off sat up and looked at him. My body flooded with emotions, I felt horrible for how I had treated him earlier. I knew if I had only remained calmer he wouldn't have ended up like this now. I rubbed his arm and looked him over.

He lay in his jeans, shirt off and face first on his pillow. He had several stitches down his hand. I cringed as I looked at the dry blood around them. I laid my head back down next to his.

"I'm so sorry Matt. I never should have yelled at you. You didn't deserve it, and you're right all I needed was time. Thank you for being so patient with me" I kissed the side of his face and for once tucked a piece of stray hair behind his ear. I sat up and crawled out of our bed and walked out into the kitchen.

The clock on the wall read 5:32am. I looked at the table; it was lined with empty beer bottles, two shot glasses, an empty vodka bottle and a rather full ash tray. I decided to clean up. Normally come morning, I would yell at him for still smoking, but I just didn't have the fight in me. I felt different now. I dumped the ash tray and tossed the bottles into the bin, placed the cups in the sink. I then sat down and laid my head against my arms and thought over what I had done.

I sat there until after 6am, I had already taken my sleeping medication but like always it hadn't worked. Suddenly I knew what I wanted to do. I quietly walked back into our room, changed my clothes and grabbed Matt's car keys that were thrown on our dresser.

I shuddered as I walked out into the crisp cool morning, a light snow had fallen and the wind sent chills up my spine. I reach the parking garage and slid into the car, it purred to life as I started it. Matt's car was the cleanest I had ever been in, next to his guitar this was Matt's other baby. I quickly turned the heat on and pulled out.

Traffic was clear out, it was Sunday. Most families where still sleeping, but that didn't apply to me. I had one thing on my mind and I was going to take care of it. I was tired of people acting like I wasn't strong enough or worried about upsetting me from saying the wrong thing. That was the old me. The new me was going to handle my own problems from now on. I hit the gas pedal as my destination became clear. I was going to see Tai.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the very late update, I'm back in school full time. But I haven't forgotten you! I worked extra hard on this one for you all and even added a sneak peak for the next chapter :) Always, a huge thank you to the following for always showing their support and sticking with me. Also I have a question for you all, should I revise the first chapter? I feel it needs work. Let me know! Happy Reading everyone!

**KoumiLoccness**

**littlelil1991**

**eridania67814**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Heal Me"<strong>

"**Chapter 7"**

**Sora's P.O.V**

I sat in Matt's car while it idled. The heat blowing on me from the vents felt good against my chilled body. I had finally arrived at Tai's and the time had come for me to finally try and get some answers on my own. I closed my eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. A small part of me felt like I was betraying Matt and all he had done for me. He would understand right? But he had already been so understanding, I wouldn't be surprised if he did leave me over this. I turned the car off and climbed out.

As I walked up to his place my stomach was in knots, shaking from anxiety and my mind racing. I reach out my hand and knocked on the door. It wasn't even 7 yet, knowing Tai he was either still up or just sleeping. I stood for a moment and when he didn't answer I figured I would try the door handle. Slowly I reach for it but just as I did, the door opened and there standing in front of me was Tai.

He looked taken a back. He studied me for a moment and then spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" The words slipped right out of my mouth and I couldn't retrieve them. I was already starting to second guess myself.

His eyes narrowed and I saw him look over me at the car. I shook my head. "Don't worry, I'm alone, No one even knows I left"

"Sure" With the words leaving his mouth Tai turned around and headed back in. Seconds later I followed behind him. I followed him into his living room where he sat on the edge of the couch and looked up to me. "Why are you hear Sora?"

This was becoming harder for me than I thought it would be. He looked troubled; he was shirtless showing his toned chest and tanned body. He wore a pair of low wasted jeans. I could see the scrapes on his arms and cuts on his face from the brawl with Matt. I swallowed hard and spoke to him.

"I want to know the truth Tai. I want to know what happened. Why did you do all those things to me?"

He looked away and picked at something on the couch and then back up to me, he was studying me again, His eyes that soft brown and luring. He hadn't looked at me like that in a long time. It made me feel weak. And I didn't like it.

Tai got up and walked up to me. He took his hand and gently rubbed the side of my face with it. I closed my eyes as he did this "Sora, I don't have answers for you" opening my eyes I got lost in his gaze for a moment; I glanced away and took a step back from him. He wouldn't break me. Not again. "Don't touch me Tai, please" I hated sounding as weak as I did, it made me feel like a child.

Tai laughed to himself and slowly slid his hand away from my face. "I See since you've been with Matt you've grow some back bone, about time."

I sighed, trying to regain some form of strength. "Just give me the answers I want and I'll leave"

"I already told you, I don't have any for you" I could hear the irritation growing in his voice

I couldn't be calm anymore, he put me through hell for months and then after it was done I still continued to live in it. He was going to give me some form of answers.

"How can you not Tai? You're the reason this whole mess happened! I yelled at him. Losing my voice a little from the lump that had formed in my throat. "What was so wrong with our relationship that you had to become somebody else completely just to end it?" Tears formed in my eyes as the last bit came out.

Tai came closer to me. I stumbled backwards and felt my back hit the wall behind me. Tai put his hands flat against the wall one on either side of me. "You want some answers. Fine. I don't know what came over me, I just snapped one day, ok? And I realized I liked it. I liked being in control."

Shock over came me and I stumbled to find the words to reply back to him. "Why? I never did anything wrong to you." My breathing became heavy and tears slipped away from me. "I loved you Tai."

He shook his head no. "You're wrong Sora, you didn't love me. You still love me."

"No, no I don't." My voice was barely above a whisper and I had it hard believing even myself.

"I'm right Sora, and you know it. And you know what else? Matt knows it."

I felt myself gasp a little.

Tai inched his head closer to mine. I could feel his breath on me "Does Matt even know the truth Sora or have you hid it from him?"

I looked at Tai with pleading eyes. I wasn't ready for this to be brought up and I certainly wasn't ready for what came next. Tai leaned in and kissed me. His lips where moist and warm up against mine. My heart was now racing. Tai wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I kissed him back without even realizing what I was doing and by the time I had it was too late. The damage was done. Tai broke are kiss and I found myself placing my hand over my lips where his had just been seconds before. His name escaped me. "Tai"

I stood there looking him in the eyes. I had come here wanting answers to end this mess and now it was not only still unfixed but possibly worse and I doubted myself. I didn't know what to do to get out of this. I was out of answers. My stomach was turning and I felt like throwing up. I felt as though I was the one who should have drunk the vodka last night.

His eyes were sincere. Tai grabbed my hands and held them. Something was off. Tai wasn't acting like the one who abused me or the one Matt got into a fight with. He was acting like my old Tai. The Tai that somewhere down deep I still cared about. What the hell was happening?

"Now get out of here Sora" Tai was serious again and my heart sank. "I think you need to set some things straight and your new boyfriend, the famed rock star. He's made it pretty clear that I'm not supposed to be anywhere near you. And I think its best."

That's all it took for me. Just one image of Matt in my mind and it all made since to me. My knees gave way and I slid down the wall. All I could think of was how badly I had just ruined everything that I had worked for these past few months and for what? I laid my head in my arms and felt as though I was frozen in time. Every ounce of strength had vanished from my being. I sat there feeling Tai's eyes on me for what seemed forever before I made myself stand.

The only words I could think to say to him just spilled from my lips" I was in love with you when we were kids Tai, when you where everything to me My best friend, my lover, someone I could confined in But that changed and I wish I would have seen it sooner"

Tai got that smirk on his face, the one he always got when he was cocky. "What makes you so sure now?"

"Because Matt's at home beating himself up for sticking up for me. And all I have done is make it worse. I love him Tai, I really do."

I seen the muscles on Tai's body tense and he edged closer to me. "Why don't you go and lose his baby too Sora, see how he treats you then" He sounded vicious and cold.

I stopped where I was, my breath slipped away from me and instantly tears framed my eyes. Emptiness filled my voids. Tai looked at me. "Hurts don't it Sora? Think of how I felt every night since then. You gave up everything after that, Are relationship went to hell!" For once I seen pain in him

After regaining myself for a moment I stepped closer to him. "How could you say that? That accident nearly killed me, you know that. We were so young back then" Tears once more slipped away from me and without meaning I buried my head into his chest and sobbed. "I'm so sorry"

Tai wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I felt him kiss the top of my head. "Sora, we may have only been 15 but I hate that it took control of my life. I had to hold you up just like Matt is now."

The atmosphere around us had changed. I had never felt so many changing emotions in one setting. They ranged from sadness, anger, regret and fear. I had it hard realizing what was happening. Tai had suffered harder than I thought when we lost that baby and here I hadn't had time to heal from one tragic event to another. We were both in pain and neither of us could help the other without causing more of it. Nobody even knew Tai and I had hooked up. It was actually an accident from a freshman party we went too. We were never a couple until 11th grade, we figured why not? Since so much had already happened. And this is where it got us. Nowhere. I lost my father that same year.

Nothing would change the fact that Tai had transformed into a completely different person. Nothing would change that he abused me. I knew I had to leave and stay away from him. But now, when I left, would Matt even accept me? Now that everything was out and all my wounds seemed fresh again.

I stood there for a moment longer as Tai held me. I think we both knew what was coming or so I thought then. I felt his heart beating and the warmth of his skin against my face. Tai pulled me out in front of him and looked me in the eyes.

"Sora, I can't explain to you what has happened, and I can't take back the things I've done. There are still things you don't understand, but you have to get away from here. You need to leave. And don't worry, Matt will stay with you. He loves you too much, the way I should have. Just tell him the truth before it gets too late."

Tai placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face up closer to his. "Take care of yourself ok?" After that he placed his warm lips up against mine once more. I closed my eyes and thought of how much I wish are lives could have ended up different and a part of me wished they had. He breaks are kiss, smiles at me and pulls me into his arms one last time.

Matt's P.O.V

I stumbled my way into the kitchen to see T.k walking out of the bathroom wiping his mouth with a towel, giving me the look of death.

"I fucking hate you right now." T.k flopped down in a kitchen chair and laid his head down.

I laughed. "Want me to get you some Tylenol and water."

"Please" escaped through his lips.

I hand him a glass of water and toss him the pills. But before I can sit down a knock comes to the door. I open it to see Mimi and Izzy before me. I smiled and embrace them both in a hug.

We all set around the table. I raise my eyebrow to Mimi; her hair is dark brown again but with pink highlights throughout it.

"For your information Matt, my hair is very up to date. I know that's what you're looking at. But need I remind you that you're the one that used to where a birds nest on your head."

Everyone just laughed and a very sleepy Kari walked in to join us. "Hey preggers, have my chair, I don't need you having that kid on my floor." I smile as I help her sit down and then her attention turns to T.k

"Honey, are you ok? You look pale."

"I'm fine, just a little hung over"

Then everybody in the room turns to me. "Hey, I didn't force it down his throat."

Izzy shakes his head "Taking him down your path of destruction are we? Just so you know every time you get drunk the Neurons in your brain die out and you can't get them back" Izzy smiles at me.

Before I can answer him, I registered that everyone here has their other half except for me. Where was she? Was she still that mad at me? Did she leave me over that fight? Something didn't seem right.

"Hey do any of you know where Sora is?"

All their faces go blank and all reply at once. "No"

I excuse myself and go into my room, where I look around. All her stuff is still here, and then I notice my car keys are gone and she left her cell phone on the desk. Wherever she was she didn't want me to know or reach her. I walk back out to join the others. I see Kari holding T.k's hand and Mimi giving Izzy a kiss. I feel a sting of sadness hit me. I missed her. We all sit there talking and passing time when I hear the door open and in walk the auburn haired girl I not only wanted to see but needed.

Sora steps in and I instantly notice she's being crying and her clothes are wet. I walked up to her and grab the soaked hoodie from here and hang it up. But before I can even say one word to her, she does.

"Follow me Matt, we need to talk." Without even glancing at the others she walks past and into our room. I follow behind her, for a moment I noticed the concerned looks on everyone's faces before I close the door.

She had already changed her pants and was leaning against the wall. I walk up to her and try to embrace her but she pulls away from me.

She looks at me and speaks. "Matt, before anything else happens. I want you to know something."

My body tensed, and my reply was short. "What?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you; I need you to know something about my past and today"

"Will it explain why your clothes where wet?"

"I went to see my father's grave, it started snowing bad but I needed to be there, to help me figure things out. On what to tell you"

I couldn't hold my tongue. "Just tell me what happened, quit thinking of my feelings Sora"

She looked like she was shaking. She took a deep breath and it all spilled from her mouth. "When I was 15 I miscarried Tai's baby, and I went to see him today and we ended up kissing. Matt I'm sorry" Tears rolled down her face

At first I was frozen, then anger, rage they all took hold. My body was shaking. Betrayal didn't even cover what I was feeling. Sora reach her hand out but I pushed it away. "Don't even try; I think you've done enough."

"Matt please don't"

I didn't mean for it to happen but it did. I finally snapped. I screamed at her. "Stay the fuck away! Without warning I punched the wall right next to where she stood. Her eyes widened and fear crossed her. My breathing was heavy. Before I could even think of what was happening, Izzy was coming in.

"Guys, what's going on, we heard Matt yell out there an" He cut off when he noticed the rather large hole now in my wall, Sora sobbing and my body shaking.

Mimi came running in "I'm sorry to interrupt but Kari's water broke. She's going into labor. We have to get to the hospital."

Everything had gone to hell in a hand basket, There would be no end to this day and now I had to worry about my soon to be sister was at least a month early.

**Sneak peak**

I don't remember much but I can recall some of it. I heard the sirens, the nurses running. I didn't realize what was happening until I see them running with a stretcher. His arm fell from under the sheet and it was covered in blood. I lost it when they past me, his brown hair a mess, the oxygen mask on his face. One of the nurses was yelling," his roommate said his name was Taichi Kamiya. He came home and found him." I screamed after them.

"TAI!" I was running then, trying to reach him. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. It was Matt, he was holding me back. I was fighting him, but he kept his grip firm. I was still screaming "TAI!" I felt a stab in my arm and then it all blacks out.


	8. Chapter 8

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! I have this chapter finally completed after many hours spent at the pc and not wanting to let any of you down, here to finish off your thanksgiving is heal me chap. 8! and always a very special thank you to the following people, you have no idea at this point in the story what an inspiration you guys all are to me. Thank you again!

**KoumiLoccness **

**littlelil1991**

** mahwash **

**MitsuiKoi**

**mint**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Heal me"<strong>

** Chapter 8**

**Matt's P.O.V**

I was pacing back and forth, we had been here for a couple of hours now and the small waiting room was too packed for my liking. So I retreated to the hall, I preferred being alone anyway. Kari was in hard labor and the doctors couldn't figure out what happened. Her body just decided it was time. Or in other words as I overheard the nurse say, started rejecting it. My brother was a complete wreck; they had no choice but to give Kari her epidural early. She was actually screaming from the pain. I heard her from the hall. I was taken from my thoughts though as my father joined me.

I just frowned at him. I didn't want to talk about why we now had a hole in the wall and why I was ignoring Sora no matter how hard she tried for my attention. But I knew I couldn't avoid my father.

I walked up to my dad and joined him. we walked in silence for a few minutes before we stopped in the deserted hallway near the bathrooms. I flopped against the wall, sighed heavily and ran my hand through my hair.

"Matt, what happened and don't think about lying to me. I know something is wrong son."

I glanced across the hall and looked into the mirror that was poorly hung for decoration and took a good look at myself. I had scrapes across my face, bags under my eyes. My hoodie was wrinkled from staying in the dryer too long. And my hand, I figured I would just give up on it. Stiches from my fight, pretty sure I had broken knuckles from my encounter with the wall. I looked like hell.

"Dad, I don't know, I don't" I felt lost and at this point hoped he would go easy on me

"Why did you put a hole in the wall, I thought we were passed all of this."

I turned my head so he couldn't read my emotions as I thought of Sora standing there telling me she had been with Tai and that they had ended up kissing. "Because it was better than taking it out on her."

I watched as my father took in the words I said and carefully went over them. "What did she do?"

I felt tears start to rise into my eyes but not from sadness but of anger. "She stabbed me in the back. And what makes it worse is that I love her but no matter what I do, I'll never fill the void that Tai left. She's still in love with him too and as long as there's room for him I can't fill it." I sounded bitter, full of hatred and regret.

"She was with him today, right?"

"Dead on" I turned and started back down the hall. I was done with this conversation regardless if my father was or not. That's when I seen T.k half walking and half running towards me.

He was a bigger mess than I was, with good reason though. "How is she?"

T.k was panting for a few seconds before he replied back. "They have to do an emergency C-section. The baby, he breeched and" That was all T.k got out before losing it. I had to grab him to stop him from falling to the ground.

"T.k, Is the baby ok?" I got nothing, no response just tears. My heart was sinking faster and faster when he finally managed a reply.

"They don't know if either of them will make it." T.k just fell onto me, a complete and total wreck. I could do nothing but hold him like I did when he was a little kid. I gave him a minute before holding him out in front of me.

"Why aren't you in there with them?"

"They told me I had to leave while they got her ready. Matt I dunno if I'm strong enough for this."

"Hey kiddo, you have to be, Kari needs you. Just hang in there." Just as I pulled my brother in for a hug the nurse appeared and called him away from me. T.k glanced at me and I nodded my head for him to go on. I watched as he walked away, the nurse handed him a gown and hat to put on. Then the doors closed. I stood there for a few moments ignoring my father's presence. Then he spoke to break the silence.

"T.k ok?"

"No, but he has to be." I looked down at my feet before walking back to the waiting room. I had to inform the others. And I guess I needed to face Sora one way or another. I put my hands in my front pockets and walked on in. Everybody glanced at me. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Kari is going in for a C-section right now, the baby breeched." I looked around at everybody; Joe was pacing with a cup of coffee in his hand. Mimi had her head laid against Izzy, who was holding her close. He kissed the top of her head before laying his own against the chair. Mr. Kamiya started speaking with my father. Sora sat on the edge of her seat and her hands in her lap. She looked up at me, sadness in her eyes, I quickly looked away to find my mother leaning against the wall, looking like she was about to cry.

I walked on up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Mom, it's alright. They're going to be fine."

"Matt, we don't know that for sure, they're both just kids themselves."

"All we can do is wait and hope for the best mom. But Kari and T.k are strong kids, they'll pull through this. Where going to see a beautiful new baby in no time."

My mom hugged me back and then replied. "Thanks honey, it's just hard seeing your own baby go through this kind of thing but you should speak with the others now." My mom tilted her head towards Sora and raised her eyebrows.

My mom always seemed to know best. I sighed and spotted Sora looking at me. I knew she was beating herself up and I knew I needed to understand it from her perspective. I ran my hand back through my hair before walking over and sitting on the floor next to her. I was still mad, hurt and probably other things I couldn't explain. But I wouldn't be an ass that was Tai's job. We waited for well over another hour before a nurse came and called for Sora and I both to follow her. We both stood and looked clueless but followed none the less.

The nurse was rather chipper, so I had a feeling this could only be good news. "Right in here" she stopped and held a door open for us. We walked in and what I saw before me I would probably never forget. My brother holding his son.

I felt the smile instantly spread across my face, and then realized I needed to move. So I made myself move towards them.

"Hey baby girl, you ok?" Kari nodded her head yes and then smiled at me. I turned to T.k who was in the chair next to her. I looked in at my nephew. He was beautiful. Blonde hair that stuck up all over and everything. I laughed. "Well, he defiantly looks like you kiddo." Then my brother motioned for me to take him. "Here hold him, Kari and I wanted you guys to be the first." I was stunned. I held out my arms and T.k gently laid him in there.

I heard Kari's fragile voice speak up. "Sora, come over here and see him" I hadn't noticed but Sora was still waiting at the door. "Are you sure?"

It was my time to speak. "Yup, come on Sora" I smiled at her; this was a time to be happy for once. This was becoming a rare occasion around here.

T.k grabbed the camera and looked at me. "Ok Matt, smile" I couldn't help but not too, T.k was so happy compared to a few short hours ago. After he was done, I handed Sora the baby. She seemed like a natural. She traced the baby's face with her finger and spoke softly to him.

After a while, Sora and I left and the others piled in. Silence filled the air around us before Sora spoke.

"Matt, I'm sorry. Will you"

I interrupted her. I didn't want to hear what she had to say. At least not right now. "Just drop it Sora, whatever your reasons where I'm sure they were good. But Now I just want to go home and rest."

I looked over at her, she seemed grateful that we weren't talking about it right now. I smiled at her; she was still beautiful and strong. Despite everything I still loved her, actions in our lives don't take that away, it just puts a damper on it. Just as I went to grab her hand and breathe for a minute. The alarm was sounding and nurses where running everywhere. I seen the ambulance lights flashing. It was all I could see due to the heavy snow that was falling outside. It was like someone hit me with a brick, I seen him only seconds before her. Tai was lying on the stretcher, blood was all over him. I froze for a second and then Sora started screaming. It was like I was in a nightmare, a reoccurring one. "Damnit!" I swore out loud not even meaning too. They flew past us. It all happened so quickly and Sora kept screaming, I reached out and grabbed her just as she tried to run after him. It killed me, but I had to wrap my arms securely around her to hold her. Then out of nowhere the nurse ran up and injected something into her arm. Sora became dead weight in my arms.

"What the fuck was that?" I was pissed now

"I'm sorry sir, she'll be fine" With that she pulled back a curtain and suggested I lay her there for monitoring. What the hell else was I supposed do. Just as I laid her down Mimi and Izzy came running over.

Izzy spoke first. "What happened Matt?"

The only thing that even crossed my mind slipped through my lips. "I think Tai tried to kill himself and she saw them rush him in."

Mimi's hands flew up over her mouth and Izzy shook his head. Every ounce of pain that I had managed to hide weaseled its way free and I'm sure it was showing on my face now. "She uh, she tried to run after him."

Mimi spoke up. "Of course she did"

We all sat there once more waiting. Every minute that ticked bye. I grew more agitated, I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to get out of here. I stood and faced my friends. "I'm sorry guys, I have to go. Can you stay with her?"

Mimi nodded her head. "Of course, we'll call you if anything changes."

"Thanks guys" With the words barely leaving my mouth I walked out.

**Sora's P.O.V**

I don't remember much but I can recall some of it. I heard the sirens, the nurses running. I didn't realize what was happening until I seen them running with a stretcher. His arm fell from under the sheet and it was covered in blood. I lost it when they past me, his brown hair a mess, the oxygen mask on his face. One of the nurses was yelling," his roommate said his name was Taichi Kamiya. He came home and found him." I screamed after them.

"TAI!" I was running then, trying to reach him. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. It was Matt, he was holding me back. I was fighting him, but he kept his grip firm. I was still screaming "TAI!" I felt a stab in my arm and then it all blacks out.

I sat up and screamed his name. "TAI!" It was like an out of body experience. Like I had no control over what was going on. I realized my whole being was shaking. Then I heard a voice speaking to me and realized my eyes weren't even open. As I opened them, Mimi's face came into focus.

"Oh thank God Sora, you've been out of it for like 3 hours"

I slowly sat up and quickly realized my arm and head hurt like hell. I grabbed at my head and kind of fell back against my pillow. The whole room was spinning. After another hour, they released me. I stood outside the hospital looking up at the ICU floor windows. Snow started to fall down on my face and I felt tears trickle down. Scared of them freezing I quickly wiped them away. Mimi filled me in on everything, the only update on Tai was that he was alive and I wasn't allowed anywhere near him at this time and Matt had left me. I felt horrible. A voice yelling my name brought me back to reality. I turned and Mimi and Izzy were waiting to take me back to Matt's.

The drive home was quite. All I could think about was how badly everything had ended up. It was well into the evening and I felt just as though all of this where just the beginning. I swallowed the lump in my throat as we reach the apartments. Mimi turned and faced me in her seat. "You need us to stay Sora, we can"

"No, I need to do this. Just him and I. But thank you." Mimi nodded her head in agreement and I climbed out of hers and Izzy's truck. "Thank you guys for everything."

"No problem." Then like that they pulled off and I was left to face this. The snow was picking up so I hurried inside. When I opened the door, it was no surprise what I saw. Matt was sitting at the table, a cigarette in his mouth and his guitar in his hands. He glanced up at me and then turned back to what he was doing.

"Matt, I'm sorry" The words spilled from my mouth for the second time that day.

"I don't want to hear it Sora, just go."

I was taken aback. "What do you mean go?"

"Exactly as it sounds." Matt put his cigarette out and laid his guitar down then stood and walked into our room.

I quickly followed him. To my shock my bag was on the bed, empty but there. "Matt, please"

He turned to me and I noticed his eyes where blood shot and he looked horrible too. It stung to see him like this. "Matt you can't blame me for how I reacted."

"Then explain to me how I should handle you chasing after someone who ruined your life, who beat the hell out of you, raped you Sora. All I've done is try to help you get through this and guess what? Somewhere down the line I fell in love with you" Matt tossed my bag at me. Then sat on the opposite side of the bed and turned his back to me. His voice was rough and yet still sincere, even though he was mad. "It will be better for now Sora; I can't handle being stabbed in the back"

First I was frozen, then I felt the anger but not at him at myself and finally the pain and tears from the realization of losing Matt too hit me. I rushed over to the dresser and quickly opened the drawers and shoved my things into the bag. I grabbed my things that lined the dresser and threw them in too. That was all I could manage. I felt my self-heading for a breakdown. I took one last look at Matt and then ran from it all. I don't even know if I closed the door behind me.

I'm pretty sure it was a blizzard outside, and I think I heard Matt calling after me, something about giving me a ride in this weather. But I didn't care; I couldn't handle hearing or seeing him for another moment. He left me and I deserved it. I ran so hard and fast my lungs felt like they might cave in. My vision was completely tunneled. I reach my apartment and jolted up the stairs. The spare key was always under the mat. My frozen fingers clasped around it and then let me in.

I slammed the door behind me and fell into my room. I just lay there on the floor, completely soaked from the snow, breathing at 90 miles an hour. I was sure I might have an asthma attack. Then slowly I crawled my way onto my bed. I hadn't been in here since that day, that horrible day. It was like I was back to watch that day take place. Every memory flooded my being.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Tai" He walked into my room like he always did but something was off about him. He seemed different more so than normal lately.

I was sitting on my bed flipping through pictures on my digital camera. Tai sat down next to me and leaned in for a kiss. Instantly I smiled and kissed him back. The kiss grew quickly, and I lay back against my bed and Tai came on top on of me. Kissing at my neck and then back up to my lips. I closed my eyes and went with it. We kissed further and then Tai slipped his hands down around my pants and undid them and his next. I quickly tried pushing him off.

"No Tai, we've already talked about this, I told you I'm not ready yet."

"Sora, I'm tired of waiting, you had no problem before."

That stung, he and I had agreed not to talk about that but lately he kept throwing it in my face.

"Tai please stop."

He started kissing at me again. "Come on Sora, just this once." As hard as I tried he wouldn't budge off of me. I started panicking and tried pushing him off again.

Tai slid his pants off and then pinned me on the bed. "Tai no, please stop!"

That was it; there was nothing else I could do. He grabbed at my shirt until it ripped off. Just as I raised my hands to stop him he grabbed them both, then with one hand he undid my bra and it fell off. He started kissing at my breasts and then up my neck.

Tears rolled down my checks. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. He sat on top of me and pulled at my pants until they slid off followed by my underwear. I was begging him at this point.

"Tai, please come on. Don't do this."

"Sora, just relax you're going to be fine."

"Stop it!" I started kicking my legs and yelling but it was no use, he wouldn't stop. Then he just entered me forcefully. I screamed but then he placed his lips against mine and my voice was muffled out.

It felt like this went on forever. Then he just stood up, dressed and left me. I was shaking; I felt the mascara on my face running and tears rolling down. I threw the clothes in the corner and ran and got in my shower. I let the hot water run across my body and scrubbed at it until I felt clean.

After getting out I quickly dressed in the most covering thing I could find and picked up my phone and called the one person I knew I could trust most. Matt.

**End Flash back**

I kicked my shoes off and brought my knees up to my chin and rocked back and forth. The memory just kept replaying in my mind and I was sure I would go crazy if I hadn't already.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody! So sorry for the wait, I have had a HUGE writters block and everything I attempted to write never looked right for me. so agian sorry for the wait. But for your pleasure I have 2 new chapters! :) As always a massive thank you to the following for reviewing and continuing to inspire me. You guys are great!

KoumiLoccness

littlelil1991

Lost Canvas

Mahwash

mint

"Happy reading!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Heal Me"<strong>

** Chapter 9 **

Sora's P.O.V

I awoke to the annoying sound of my cell phone going off. Didn't all my friends know at this point I'm a hopeless cause? I couldn't get anything right; I screwed up a perfect relationship with someone who actually loved me. He didn't care I had flaws or I wasn't perfect. To him I was perfection. I rummaged my hand across my night stand and grabbed the phone. Looking at the caller ID, shit it was my doctor. I better answer cause if not she'll think I'm off my rocker again. I took a breath and answered with my best voice.

"Hello Dr. Neera, what's up?"

"Good Morning Ms. Takenouchi, just calling to let you know your refill is in at the pharmacy and to also remind you of your appointment Monday morning with Dr. Keith."

I sighed and looked at the picture on my nightstand before I could answer. It was one of my father "I know, I haven't forgotten. I'll be there."

"Great. Have a good day Ms. Takenouchi. Bye-bye."

"Bye"

I shut my phone and flopped back down on the bed covering my face with my hands. I was fighting back tears. I couldn't handle all of this on my own. Before things went all wrong, Matt searched until he found the best doctor and therapist for me. One I was actually ok talking openly with. But honestly, I wasn't ok, nowhere near it. After the thing with Tai and then Matt making me leave. I felt shattered all over again. I had so many emotions running through my body I couldn't take it. Laying here I thought back to the day after I left Matt's. I went up to the hospital and seen Tai.

Flashback

_My whole being was shaking as I walked into the room. I wasn't alone though, a huge body guard followed close behind me. Tai wasn't allowed to be alone and anyone entering wasn't either. As I turned the corner by breath was taken away from me. I wasn't ready for what I saw. Tai had an IV in his arm and the rest was covered in bandages. His face was bruised and he looked horrible. _

_I walked up to the bed and sat at the edge. Honestly I felt all the anger Matt had all along at this point. Tai looked up at me and I could barely hear him when he spoke. _

"_Why Sky?"_

"_That's the same thing I came to ask you and I have all along why?"_

"_I dunno, I couldn't handle facing the person I've become."_

"_So you just decided, hey I'm going to end it now?"_

"_It's not like that ok. After you left, I took some pills and they messed me up. And honestly seeing you and the kiss. It all fucked me up more."_

_I stood up and felt my temper rise more. "So you're blaming me? I put my hand on my chest and my voice rose. _

"_No I'm not it's just"_

_I cut him off, I was tired of excuses. "Just what Tai? You couldn't man up and handle it like I had too?"_

_He sat up in his bed and I saw him wince in pain. Good, he deserved that for all my months of hell._

"_You didn't man up. Matt came running to your rescue, figures, he always did like to sweep the girls off their feet."_

"_Shut up about him"_

"_Whatever"_

"_Look Tai, I didn't come here to fight anymore. I came here to make sure you where ok. I couldn't go on knowing something stupid happened to you." _

_I felt my anger go down some. Being here was hard, sure. But knowing I was walking away this time without regret felt pretty damn good._

_Tai's P.O.V_

_Lying in here in this hospital bed and looking up at a girl I used to love, knowing she seen the cuts and marks all over me. And knowing at one point she was worse than this, made me feel real damn low. For once, I understood the anger and pain Matt felt when we got into the fight at the bar. Too bad it took me almost ending my life and destroying Sora's to finally get it. I dunno why I let myself get involved into the garbage I did. Sora and I had it good but I ruined it and I hated myself now more than anything to know the things I did to her. _

"_Sor, I'm sorry ok. For the hundredth time, I'm sorry. Just get outta here before the atmosphere changes again and things happen that neither of us wants. Just do me a favor and when you see Matt again tell him I get. He'll know what I'm talking about."_

"_Tai I"_

_Her expression changed, I knew when she got here she was pissed, I laughed to myself. She was always so cute when she was mad. I knew it wouldn't last though, Sora was no fighter. Matt was a lucky bastard to have her. I always knew if she didn't end up with me it would be him. Sora was the only one of us that actually got Matt, it was only time before that pretty boy charm of his worked its magic. _

"_Before you go, you should know this will probably be the last time I see you. I told them everything."_

_That did it, her emotions flipped. _

"_What do you mean everything?"_

"_Everything, down to what I did that last day"_

"_Tai, I thought we had just decided those things on our own. I didn't want the law involved."_

"_Sora, I just tried to kill myself and I raped you. Do you really think we could stay away from each other on our own, huh? The last time we ended up kissing."_

_Sora just fell right down into the chair behind her and put her head into her hands. I seen her wipe tears away. "Just so you know, Matt left me because of that kiss."_

_I lay there pondering my next set of words. I watched as the guard got uneasy. Sure he wasn't really enjoying babysitting me. Probably as much as I enjoyed his company. I knew it was more than our kiss, it had to be much deeper for Matt to walk. I turned my head to look at Sora. Damn, she was tore back up and it was because of me again. _

"_You told him about the baby thing didn't you?"_

_She looked away and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I didn't want to lie to him anymore. See where the truth gets you? Heartbroken. I think I loved him Tai and know I'm pretty sure he hates me." Sora laid her head in her hands and started crying again. I couldn't take it. Fuck that possible PPO. I sat up and slowly slid out of my hospital bed. I looked up to see the guard step closer. Whatever dude, I'm hooked up to an IV and have gashes in my arms. Sure I'm in shape to hurt somebody. I bent down in front of Sora and put my mangled arms on her knees. _

"_Look at me Sky. If I know Matt, which I do, He's got a hell of a swing, But besides that. He doesn't hate you. He isn't capable of it. The way he defended you that night, that guy loves you. He may be upset and hurt. But he'll come along."_

_I looked into her ruby orbs and gasped. It was like we were 15 again. I felt all those feelings and emotions I had at the time we first kissed, held hands. It was all there and for once she wasn't looking back at me the same way. I felt all the hurt she had when I changed. I stood up and took a deep breath. _

_Sora stood up and grabbed my hands gently, but before she could even say what she wanted the guard interrupted. "Mam, please step back, I can't allow you to touch him."_

_Well that did it. "What's your problem?" I turned right on the guy. "You just saw me kneel down in front of her and touch her knee. What's the difference? Huh?"_

_He stepped in front of us and put his hands on me. "Calm down. Sit back down."_

_I wasn't just going to calm down, this was the last time I would see her. "Move aside so I can tell her good bye. "_

"_Just don't touch"_

"_Whatever"_

_I looked at Sora and she just nodded her head. "Thanks Tai. Take care ok?"_

"_Sure thing and I promise, you won't read about me in the paper, unless it's good." _

_She smiled and for once it was a real one. I knew it would be our last one though. And it completely sucked. I sat down on the edge of my bed and took everything in. The guard turned and opened his mouth to speak to me. I just waved him off. "Yeah whatever guy." But before I could return with my own thoughts the nurse walked in. Great, she was hear with my depression medication and to clean my wounds. Being on suicide watch, another great step in my life. _

_Sora's P.O.V_

_As I walked out, I realized Tai had just comforted me and it was the last time I would see him. He had turned himself in. All I could do was hope he didn't revert back to how he was. Maybe admitting it was a form of healing for him. _

_End Flash back._

I finally let him go. I picked up my cell again; I opened it and stared at the back ground. It was a picture of Matt and me. It was at his house. We were chilling on the couch. God I missed him. My phone went off and took my mind off of him. Mimi was calling.

"Hey Mimi"

"Oh goodie you're up. Thought I was going to have to use the spare key in the plant. Come open up your door girl, looks like it's going to rain."

"Wait, you're here?"

"Obviously, now open up!"

"Be right there." I tossed my phone down and went to the door. I opened it up to reveal my best friend looking gorgeous as always. And here I was my hair in a knotty bun, yoga pants and a sports bra.

I seen Mimi cringe and then speak. "Well, good thing I stopped by or else you would never make up with Matt in that get up. But you look sporty like always!" Mimi smiled as she stepped in and slid her 90 dollar heels off I was sure. She saw me looking and commented. "Yes, there expensive. But let's move on"

We walked into my living room and sat on the couch. Mimi started talking right off the bat. "Look, I know you don't want to talk about things but we have too. "

"Mimi, it's fine and besides I'm not talking about Matt. It's done and over. "She didn't understand the pain I was in over him. I had recently broken down crying to my abuser about Matt. Not a good subject for me.

Mimi was shaking her head. "So you went to the hospital and seen Tai."

"How did you know that?"

"I have my ways Sora. But why the hell did you go there?"

"It's complicated"

"So that's supposed to explain why you did it then, it's complicated is supposed to cover all of that? I know there are things you haven't told me and you don't have too. I just want to be able to better understand things and not say, I guess you were right Matt. I really don't want to pick sides Sora. But you're making it really hard. Even Izzy can't understand it all and he's the smartest guy I know."

I sat there for a few minutes. I thought about how I would feel if the roles where switched. And I guess it all did look bad and I wouldn't blame them for walking away from me. Cause I would walk away from me. Then I thought about just telling her the truth, I couldn't lose her the way I did Matt. It wouldn't hurt her. A few more minutes passed and then I decided to lay it all out on the table.

"I understand where you guys are coming from, but you need to know where I'm coming from ok. I've loved Tai since we were kids. We've grown up together, and I know better than anyone he treated me like hell and things went horribly wrong. But then again they have from the beginning, when I lost my dad I also lost Tai's baby. "

I thought Mimi's face might fall off. "Excuse me what? Reply that by me again"

Mimi and I sat there not saying anything for a little bit, and then the questions came. I answered them though honestly. I told her everything. I cried at some points and so did Mimi. but the good part was I knew I still had my best friend to help me through this insanity. I told her I loved Matt but I was pretty sure he hated me now and I didn't blame him. It still hurt though. I told her how bad Tai looked and how I knew I was over that mess. She smacked me on the head and told me it took long enough. But just like Tai, she reassured me that Matt would come along. Somehow I hoped they were right. Cause actually, I needed him and I wanted him know that.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is chapter 10, I hope you all enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Heal Me"<strong>

"**Chapter 10"**

**Matt's P.O.V**

The clock on the wall seemed to tick by so slowly as I watched the hour go bye. Sighing heavily I took a hit off my cigarette It was 2pm in the afternoon and I was hung over from the previous night and had decided on recovering from it by drinking more and smoking until my lungs didn't want to work. My mind had gotten the best of me and I had called the hospital. Tai was in ICU, they had managed to save him. What joy at this moment did that bring me? I honestly didn't want him dead, just out of my life completely, somehow. Was that too much to ask? Sighing I slid down in my chair and laid my head back. I closed my eyes and then Sora's tear stricken face flooded my mind. I opened my eyes up just as quickly as I closed them, it hurt too bad to think of her that way. A slight knock came to the door and then it opened. Curious I sat up and turned to face the kitchen only to see my mother walking in. My stomach dropped and I knew my mouth was open "holy Shit!" I turned to see the evidence of my drunken binge on the table. I tossed my cigarette in the ash tray. Nowhere to hide the rest, I quickly jumped up and over the couch and met her in the kitchen and decided it best to keep my distance cause I probably reeked of immature actions.

"Hey Mom, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to pick you up; didn't your father tell you I was coming? I told him I would be here a little after 2pm. honestly that man." I watched as my mom shook her head.

"No, Dad didn't tell me" I laughed "What a surprise!" I put my hand behind my head and tried to look really happy. Wait till I see him, he's dead. The bastards probably at work laughing this minute knowing I'll get my ass chewed out. I looked at my mom, "Why are you here to get me?"

My mom froze and looked around the apartment. She shook her head as she looked at our garbage over flowing and sink full of dishes. "I need help at my place. Besides we need some time together, I hardly see you anymore Yamato. So go clean up, I'll wait for you. "

I raised my eyebrow in question and replied "ok?"

"Just go" I had learned never to argue with her so I hurried off and gathered my things and headed into the bathroom. After a few minutes I stepped into the shower and let the water run down my body. Being in here flooded me of memories involving Sora. One memory decided to stay persistent in my mind.

_Flashback_

_I put my arms around Sora's waste and held her tight for a minute as I kissed her neck. Then I helped pull her clothes off and sat here in the shower. She just laughed and splashed water into my face. I joined in laughing. She had paint all over her face and hair. We had decided to paint our room. I'm pretty sure more paint ended up on us than our wall. I slid and pulled all of my clothes off and stepped into the shower to join her. She stood there smiling at me. I cupped her face with my hands and pulled her closer to me. "You're beautiful Sor, I love you" after I placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She looked up at me eyes sparkling. "I love you too. Now how about I help wash paint out of that hair of yours, Green isn't your color baby" Sora laughed as she dumped shampoo on my head and wrestled it about. I picked her up and leaned her against the wall of my shower. "There's a fee for that" Sora raised her eyebrows "Oh yeah what?" "I get to make out with you and then wash the paint out of your hair." She giggled some more and then replied "Deal" Before I knew it her lips where all over mine and her hands where intertwined into my soapy hair._

_End Flash back._

I laid my head and arm against the shower wall and cussed underneath my breath. "Damn it all" God I hated feeling like this. I felt like everything was a constant reminder of her and that damn beautiful smile. I stood for a moment longer before I decided to wash the remains of my drunken night away. Moments later I got out and wrapped a towel around my waste. I looked into the mirror. I wondered why my mom even acknowledges me. Whatever her reason I quickly dressed. I walked out into the kitchen I was instantly speechless. My mom had done a home makeover on the place. She was standing at the sink wiping down the last few dishes.

"Oh you're ready. Let's go then"

I walked up to her and pulled her into a huge hug. "Mom, you didn't have to do this. Thank you." I kissed the top of her head. "I Love you Mom"

My mom patted my back and then looked at me. "Well, I know your father works a lot and you're going through a hard time right now yourself and I love you too honey. If I didn't I would have broken those beer bottles over your head and crammed those cigarettes up your ass."

"Well, thanks for not doing that. I've had my fair share of hospital visits to last."

A few minutes later I grabbed my wallet and keys and followed my mom out to her car. I slid my black shades on for the ride. It was a rather bright day out. As we approached my mom's car I looked over to her "Mom, did I ever tell you how much I love your car?" My mom laughed at me. "Just get in." I'm pretty sure I was sitting in the coolest mom car of Japan. Not many of them drove what my mom did. She had a costume jet black Jaguar. A half hour later I found myself in the middle of babies R'us or at least that's what it felt like. "What is all of this?"

My mom laughed and pointed to the living room of baby gear. "This is what happens when a baby comes early and the family doesn't have time to finish the nursery. "

I placed a hand on the back of my head and replied. "I guess so" After doing so I realized how badly my head was hurting though I knew I had to swallow my pride and ask my mom for Tylenol. "Do you have anything for a headache?"

She turned to face me and gave me that look that all moms do. "I should let you suffer from your hangover Yamato. You know how I feel about that but I won't because I really need you today, so in the kitchen right hand side on the counter."

I couldn't help but feel a little weird here. I never really came here. Honestly I felt guilty. My mom worked so hard, she was a vice president now at the news station and had just recently moved into this new apartment with 4 bedrooms, giving Kari and T.k a room and now baby Conner had one of those rooms as his nursery. Leaving what should have been the guest bedroom as my mom's office. She always gave so much for us. Her and T.k's life style was so different from my dad and I's. My mom yelling for me brought me back to reality though.

"So how did you manage to get off of work early today?" I said as I came back into the living room.

"I explained what happened. I have half the day off today and then when Conner comes home I'll have a week off to help T.k and Kari out. Things won't be easy." I watched as my mom rubbed her temples and sighed for a moment.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just hard watching all of this. Kari has no help from her own mother, her dad can only help so much and I work a ton now. And then there's you, your dad told me what happened with Sora."

I turned from my mom and looked out the window. "I can't talk about her. What can I help put together?"

"How about we try to put some of your life together first. We have T.k on track now it's your turn"

I looked at my mom and took a deep breath. "They offered me a record label. I just haven't told anyone yet." I sat on the edge of my mom's couch and watched her expression change.

"Honey, that's wonderful! Why haven't you told any of us?"

"I don't know. I've been so preoccupied with everything; I haven't really focused on it."

"What do they want you to do?"

"It would start off with making a CD. And if things picked up like they thought, I would go on tour."

"Isn't that what you've worked for?"

"Of course it is, I just didn't expect to be losing a person in the process."

"Matt, I'm pretty sure you didn't lose Sora from music, I'm sure that happened from something else."

"I meant me Mom. I've changed since I started being with her. I've, I don't know what it is but something feels different."

My mom walked over and sat next to me. Placing her hand on my shoulder she spoke. "Matt, you've grown. Being a musician has always been in you, it's a second nature but that was when your heart wasn't preoccupied with something else. Taking this record label would mean letting go of your life here and maybe losing her because you think she isn't the type to handle all of the stress that comes with fame but then again she could be what grounds you Yamato. What you need. You defiantly need some grounding son.

"What do I do?" I started fiddling with one of the baby's toys as I waited for her reply.

"Matt, I think time will bring your answer best. It's just, this chance doesn't happen to everyone. You've worked extremely hard for this. But at the same time I've never seen you care about or love someone like you love her. In the end, I want you happy."

I replayed my mom's words before asking my next question. "Mom, how do I forgive her? I feel completely shattered."

"Yamato, sometimes forgiveness seems impossible. Time heals us and I think so much has happened in this past year that you haven't had the time to even process the most of it but deep down I think you've already forgiven her. You were just so heated from the incident that you took it out on her more than was needed. Don't lose her the way I lost your father. I never forgave him and it tore our family apart completely."

Time seized to exist as I sat there with my mom. We talked for hours. Everything poured out of me, things I knew I couldn't share with my dad or T.k. Eventually we started working on the nursery, we put the crib together, painted the walls and I even folded clothes and put them away. The whole time my mom and I talked. I told her how proud I was of T.k, how much I did love Sora and what I really wanted from my life. It involved music and Sora. I was determined to have both and somewhere in the conversations we had. I realized how much I missed talking with my mom and how much I needed her. It was midnight before we stopped, but everything was done and I felt like a better person. I guess my mom still acknowledge me because she never gave up on me, which was a good thing to know.

As we sat on the couch drinking tea I just blurted it out. "Can you take me to Sora's; I need to speak with her."

I was really hoping my mom wouldn't think I was crazy, but she sat her cup down and stood up. Smiling she spoke. "Remember to say exactly how you feel" She paused for a moment and then spoke while pointing at me "Stay calm." The 15 minutes it took to get to Sora's house felt like an eternity to me. As we pulled up I was a bucket of nerves. "Thanks mom" "No problem, need me to wait for you?" "Nah, no matter what happens walking home will do me good and homes only a few minutes from here. Good night Mom, I'll call you tomorrow." "You better"

Knee's shaking and heart pounding I walked up to her door and knocked. I waited a few moments and as I raised my hand to knock again the door opened and there standing in front of me was Sora. "Matt?" Sora stepped out on the porch and closed her door.

"Yeah, it's me. Look I'm sorry"

She just looked at me like I was a dream. She wrapped her arms around herself shivering. I quickly pulled my hoodie off and wrapped it around her. "Here' I stepped back. Thinking of how our last meeting was. I knew she was probably still a bit angry with me. Hell I would be too. But then the words she spoke I couldn't believe she thought they were true. She looked at my face and focused on my eyes "Matt, I thought you hated me."

I didn't know how else to respond so I just went with it. I grabbed her into my arms and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

** Hello everyone, after much hard work and many, many rough drafts I have finally completed "Heal Me" This is the final chapter. I want to thank everyone who has stayed with me and been an inspiration to me. Rather you praised every bit or where critical about it, each review has made me work that much harder and form this to the end I've been working towards. I would like to give a special thank you to the following people for sticking with me. You guys are awesome!**

****Lost Canvas "A huge thank you goes out to you! For all the great advice you gave me :)****

**KoumiLoccness "I know you are no longer on here, but you still stuck w/ me every step!**

**littlelil1991 **

****mahwish1****

* * *

><p><strong> "Heal Me"<strong>

** Chapter 11**

**Matt's P.O.V**

It started to rain as I held Sora in my arms. I didn't care I continued to kiss her anyway. I missed the way her lips felt against mine, smooth and tasting like the strawberry lip balm she always wore. I pulled her tighter to me and felt her lips part and make way for my tongue to intertwine with hers. I felt the rain falling onto our bodies, it was cold and I felt Sora shiver against my chest. It felt good though. Sora intertwined her hands into my now soaked hair. I felt the rain dripping down my face and onto hers. Every nerve telling me not too, I pulled my head back and seen the rain drip down her face. A strand of hair falling into her eyes, I took my hand and gently moved it aside and tucked it behind her ear. Sora bit her bottom lip before parting them to speak to me. "Want to come in side? You're soaked and I nearly am too." I slid my hands down her arms and grabbed her hands, then gently kissed her lips once more. "Yeah" Blushing, She turned, opened her door and walked into her apartment. I quickly followed behind her, closing the door.

Before I could even open my mouth to speak Sora was right in front of me, placing her fingers upon my lips. "It's my turn to talk" I looked her over; she was serious and slightly shaking. Rather from the cold rain or what, I dunno which it was. But I let her speak.

"Matt, I've made plenty of mistakes in my life and by far hurting you by doing what I did with Tai was the worst and I'm sorry. I can't blame anybody but myself. I believed somewhere deep down that he would change and it would be like nothing ever happened. But I was wrong and I didn't think I would be able to get over it and love someone like I loved him. I was wrong again, because somewhere in the middle of all this chaos I feel in love with the only guy who has been there all along, way more than I ever realized."

I stood there with my hands in my soaked jean pockets looking her over and thinking over everything in my head. I was shocked, love was crazy and a while back I wanted nothing to do with it. And now it was what was holding me so strongly to her.

I smiled and seen the look of relief cross her face. "Sora, I don't need to try and understand why you did the things you did because I'll probably never be able to get it, and that's fine. As long as I know your truly done with him, I'll be just fine moving on and knowing that I won't be headed to jail for killing his sorry ass."

I took my hands and grabbed hers and pulled her towards me, I was staring into her ruby orbs about to kiss her again when I noticed she was fighting back tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought I had lost you and you would never speak to me again."

"I couldn't stay away from you, besides according to my mom you ground me and I need that."

"That's good, and before anything else I want you to know I went and seen Tai, but nothing happened this time!"

I laughed to myself, her voice went up and she kind of yelled the last part. At least she was being honest.

"It's cool. I kind of called up there myself, just for peace of mind. Sora he kind of was one of my best friends too."

I seen her shift and then wrap her arms around herself. I looked into her eyes and noticed she was hiding back tears again. I stepped forward and placed my hands on her shoulders. "You ok?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek before she spoke, I took my finger and wiped it gently away. "He turned himself in Matt. I'm not upset about the no contact order or anything, I just guess I didn't want his life to be as screwed up as mine is. I wanted one of us to walk away from it all and be ok." She turned from me as if she was embarrassed by her words.

This took me by surprise, not that he turned himself in, I knew that already. T.k had filled me in when they informed Kari of the new orders. It was that she still was concerned about him, but I guess it shouldn't have surprised me. "That is a really selfless thing to say Sora, but you need to realize if he hadn't had turned himself in, his life would have been far worse and countless other girls could have ended up like you. It's better that Tai get help then end up ruining his life by his own hand."

I seen her losing control and I just pulled her into me and wrapped my arms around her as she started to cry. I kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear. "I love you Sor, its ok."

I heard a sniffle and then a faint reply. I'm sorry Matt. I just didn't want it to end like this. I never wanted the law involved"

"I know, but I have some news that will cheer you up."

Sora pulled away from me and wiped her eyes on my hoodie sleeve. "What's that?"

"A record label wants to sign me"

A huge smile spread across her face and she looked the happiest I has seen her in a while. "Really? That's awesome! When did you find out?"

"They called me a while back and said for me to think about. I've just been so occupied I haven't given it much thought." I seen Sora go to respond back but I interrupted her. "But I've made a choice and I want to go through with it, which is if you'll stay by my side through it all."

"I wouldn't even think about telling you no, you've done so much for me, it's the least I could do. And your mom's right, you do need some grounding." Sora smiled as she stepped closer to me and took her hands and grabbed my face with them and pulled me to her.

I quickly agreed and wrapped my arms around her as our lips touched again. Sora took her arms and wrapped them around my neck and then parted her lips and quickly spoke. "I love you Matt Ishida"

I smiled and looked into her ruby orbs." I love you too Sora, and the bedroom was missing you."

"Was it the bedroom or the keeper?"

Smiling, I quickly replied before kissing her again. "Maybe both"

** 1 year later**

My heart was racing as I heard the crowed raging outside. I paced up and down while my drum player Luke looked at me and just shook his head and spoke. "Dude, why are you so nervous, we've done a million shows."

"Yeah, but tonight is the first night where doing the new song and the lighting guy is new." Before I could finish speaking I felt a hand smack me on the back of the head and turned to see T.k standing there. Over the year he hadn't changed much, besides his hair being a little shorter, but that was due to Conner always pulling it.

"Matt, you need to breath. You're freaking man."

"I'm good, really." Luke yelled over rolling his eyes. "Yeah, ok."

"Anyway, how are Kari and Conner?" I felt bad, I hadn't been able to see them that much at the moment. I was so busy anymore.

"Good. And Conner is great Matt. I never thought I would feel this way about anybody. He grows and does so much every day. And I was worried about finding an apartment for Kari and I but mom doesn't want us to leave yet, not until we have more than enough money saved she said."

"That's mom."

"Yeah, but good luck tonight and I'll see you at the after party." T.k winked at me before turning and heading out to be with the others.

I took a deep breath and I walked over to my band mates and gave them the go ahead. It was time. I walked over and grabbed my guitar and then headed to the stage.

**Sora's P.O.V**

With the crowed screaming I could barely hear my own thoughts let alone Mimi or Kari who were both determined to talk, Mimi more so than Kari.

"So Sora, how do you like the new place?" Mimi was sipping her drink as she spoke to me.

I smiled. "It's beautiful, and honestly I feel like I don't deserve it." It was the truth; Matt had decided on moving into Kyoto, more towards the country area. It was peaceful, gorgeous and more importantly I was away from the main city that always came with the constant reminder of being that girl.

Kari butted in. "Why on earth would you say you don't deserve it?"

I blushed from embarrassment at my own words, "Sorry, it was silly to say."

I looked up to see Izzy speaking quickly with T.k about something as they headed to join us. Showing security their tags so they could pass through the gate, they headed to the front of the stage.

Izzy quickly joined Mimi's side. He kissed her cheek before they started speaking; I turned to Kari and T.k. "How was Matt, everything good back set?"

"Yup" T.k smiled and wrapped an arm around Kari. I was grateful for being this close to them still. Even though Matt and I had moved, Kari and I did our best to stay in touch and do regular girl outings. Her and I's lives where so different now yet we both remained the same and close. Matt's band had hit a huge success and he was going on tour soon. This was his last show in Japan tonight before it all started. We were headed to America with Mimi. The producers thought it would be good, to start there and then end up back here after we flew to England and then France. Matt's mom, Kari, T.k and Conner would be joining us for that part since it would be Christmas time. We would be taking a small break to visit with his grandparents.

"Hey Sora!" I quickly turned to see Joe running up to join us. "Joe, you made it" I smiled and gave Joe a hug.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it. Hey guys!" Joe turned and quickly greeted the others as he spoke. We were all just as close just one member short. Tai. A small part of my heart still missed his laugh and his smile. But it didn't take long for the memory to appear and know why I could no longer have those times. I was taken from my thoughts as a voice I knew all too well spoke. The crowd around me went crazy and so did my heart.

Matt ran onto the stage. His energy was electrifying. "Hey everybody! Are we ready to party?" Everyone around us screamed in response, including myself. Matt's band quickly went into song after song and then finally they paused and I seen Matt switch his guitars and walk back up to the mike. "

"Alright guys, it's time I introduce a new song and before we start, you all should know I wrote this song a little over a year ago and it has honestly taken me this long to perfect it and wait for the right time to perform it. There is a very special person in my life, she inspired this song and it's hers alone. There was a point in our relationship when things got real serious and hard on both parts but we pulled through it. So here it goes, Sora I love you. The name of its "I'll be."

My heart was racing and I heard the soft music followed by Matt's voice.

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful**

**Stop me and steal my breath**

**And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky**

**Never revealing their depth **

**And tell me that we belong together**

**Dress it up with the trappings of love**

**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips**

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder**

**I'll be love's suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

**And rain falls angry on the tin roof**

**As we lie awake in my bed**

**You're my survival, you're my living proof**

**My love is alive and not dead**

**So tell me that we belong together**

**Dress it up with the trappings of love**

**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips**

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder**

**I'll be love's suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

**And I've dropped out, I've burned up**

**I fought my way back from the dead**

**I've tuned in, I've turned on**

**Remembered the things that you said**

**And I'll be your your cryin' shoulder**

**I'll be love's suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your-**

**I'll be your cryin' shoulder**

**I'll be love's suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

**The greatest fan of your life**

The song came to an end and then I heard cheers and whistles coming from all over. I couldn't believe he had actually written that for me. I heard his voice and quickly looked up to the stage.

"Sora, would you come up here please?"

My knees where shaking along with the rest of my body. I felt Mimi shove me and whisper "Go girl." I walked up to the stage and grabbed Matt's out stretched hand as he helped me up. I didn't even wait for him to speak; I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his lips briefly. "Thank you, that was beautiful and I love you too."

Matt smiled and I looked into those beautiful cerulean blue eyes of his and felt my heart flutter. He whispered something to me but I didn't catch it before he dropped down on one knee and grabbed my hand. I was sure at this point my heart might explode out of my chest.

"Sora"

I heard my name amplified around the stadium and realized my eyes were being traitors and filling with tears. My voice caught in my throat as I replied. "Y-yes"

"My mom once told me that I needed you and that you grounded me and for more than the simple fact that you do way more than that for me, would you marry me?"

Matt pulled a small velvet ring box from his pocket, and opened it to reveal a blue princess cut sapphire ring with two white diamonds on the side. It was all I could muster to reply to him.

"Yes" I felt my tears slip down my face as Matt slipped the ring on my finger. He quickly stood and pulled me into a kiss. I heard the crowd cheering as we broke our kiss and Matt yell into the mike. "The future Mrs. Ishida!" He took my hand and held it up for the crowd to see. I looked up to see my hand with my now glistening ring on it being shown up close on the side screens. Matt kissed me once more before I went and joined the others. Mimi and Kari nearly tackled me. Mimi was crying and Kari was too. Joe, Izzy and T.k all had huge smiles on their faces. Before I knew it they were all hugging me and congratulating me. T.k was the last to hug me. "Well, it's official. Mom's going to go crazy over wedding plans. Here we come Paris!" I couldn't imagine a point in my life where I was ever this happy. I heard Matt's band playing again and Mimi yell.

"This call's for a round of drinks!" I laughed I would probably have a drink myself for once, I was sure I deserved it.

Everyone around me was screaming and jumping in celebration. I don't know why but I turned around and my heart skipped a beat. Standing behind the gate was Tai, he locked eyes with me. Then he smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I returned the smile. For once, sadness didn't come. I knew our time was done and I would never be able to fully forget the time in our life that was hell on repeat but I would never forget the tender and sweet moments that I cherished, our first kiss, our child hood games and the greatest friend I had before some path in life took him from me. I had said good bye that day in the hospital and I meant it. Nothing would ever make me stray from the happiness I felt with Matt now. But somehow knowing that Tai was actually happy for me, made it all that much better. We both nodded our heads at each other before I turned back to the others. Mimi handed me a drink and I took a sip laughing. Pain may come at me in life again, but I was pretty damn sure I would be able to handle whatever it was now.

**"Epilogue"**

The doors where open to the balcony and the wind swirled around in the room. It was a chilly night out in the fall and Matt lay in his king size canopy bed watching the drapery flow back and forth while he held tightly onto Sora. The couple lay there intertwined in their ivory colored sheets. Sora traced her fingers along Matt's chest as she looked at her ring. "I still love it, it's beautiful." Matt leaned over and kissed Sora's full lips whispering into them. "I'm glad." He then followed more deeply into their kiss opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to intertwine and dance together. Matt rolled onto his back and pulled Sora on top of him. She placed a leg on either side of him and then intertwined her hands into his golden locks. Matt brought his knee's up and wrapped his arms around Sora, running his hands up and down her soft skinned back. He broke there kiss and grabbed Sora's hair and let it fall gently over her shoulder. He stroked her cheek and kissed her lips again. "I love you" She smiled and traced his cheek in return. "I love you too" she leant back over and started their kiss again, this time she rolled and pulled him down on top of her. Matt slowly started kissing her neck and then slowly he went into her. Sora closed her eyes and grabbed at his back in response. The wind continued to flow in as the hour passed and the moon shone brightly in their Kyoto home. Moments later, Sora stood and slid on her silk short robe walking out onto the balcony, Matt stood and slid on his knit bottoms and walked out to join her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck again.

"I can't believe this is ours, after all this time I'm still inspired and awe struck." Sora looked out at the valley and the mountains as the wind tousled her hair.

Matt couldn't help but smile as he replied back to his wife. "I love your paintings of this place."

Sora turned and wrapped her own arms around her husband and laid her head against his chest. "Thank you."

Overcoming the many struggles that life had presented Sora with as a teen, she had started a program for abused women and teens. To help them gain control of their lives and be free of fear. "Nothing in life can stop a determined soul of any age, as long as there is hope" This was above the door at the shelter Matt's band had sponsored to build and help those in need. Matt closed his eyes as he laid his own head against Sora's. He would never take any decision in his life back that would have stopped him from achieving any of this now. Sora's soft voice spoke and made his eyes open.

"Matt"

"Yeah Sor?"

"Thank you for being the one to heal me." Sora kissed Matt's lips before small footsteps and a sleepy eyed child stumbled her way out to be by her parents. They both turned to see their blond headed daughter walking towards them. Matt spoke first. "I got her" Sora smiled as Matt walked over to her and scooped her up into his arms. "Hey baby girl, I've got you."


End file.
